And the Real Seme is
by cheonsa.sha
Summary: Ch. 6 Update!/ Ini menjadi serius! Bahkan Kyuhyun dan DC! pun tidak tahu apa yang Donghae rencanakan/ Sementara itu Yesung kembali sering menghilang/ Ada rahasia yang kembali terbongkar, ada rasa yang akhirnya terungkapkan dan untuk pertama kalinya Yesung kembali menangis/ "Semuanya akan berubah, Yesungie. Semuanya akan membaik."/ It's shonen-ai story,, RnR please - SEMI HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**And the Real Seme is**

**Short Chapter – Beginning**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Cast :**

**Yesung (Super Junior)**

**Donghae (Super Junior)**

**Kyuhyun (Super Junior)**

**Leeteuk (Super Junior) – Yeoja**

**Sulli (fx)**

**Jessica (SNSD)**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai. Try to make humor but maybe it's not funny**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves except Kim Yesung. He's Mine.**

"Donghae ya kembalikan PSP ku!"

"Ya Evil, kenapa kamu tidak sopan padaku? Aku ini Hyungmu!"

"Umma... Kyuppa dan Haeppa bertengkar lagi."

Seorang Yeoja cantik berusia 42 tahun memijat keningnya pelan. Hal seperti ini selalu terjadi setiap hari tapi dia ternyata belum juga terbiasa.

"Donghae... Kyuhyun... Berhenti bertengkar atau kalian tidak dapat uang jajan besok. Sulli-ah lebih baik kamu membantu Umma memasak di dapur."

Kim Leeteuk tersenyum puas saat melihat dua iblisnya langsung bungkam. Mereka adalah Kim Donghae dan Kim Kyuhyun, anak pertama dan kedua yang hanya berbeda dua tahun. Sementara Kim Sulli, satu - satunya anak perempuan di keluaga Kim yang baru berusia 10 tahun langsung menuju dapur untuk membantu sang Umma.

"Ini gara - gara Hyung! Umma jadi mengomel lagi."

"Ya Evil, kenapa jadi menyalahkanku. Kamu yang tidak punya sopan santun..."

"Kalian kembali bertengkar?" Teriakan kembali terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Tidak Umma." Jawab Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Kim Donghae dan Kim Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah akur, selalu saja ada yang diributkan dan diperebutkan. Kakak beradik ini selalu saja membuat sang Umma terpaksa harus berteriak untuk mengatasi keduanya, padahal Park Leeteuk terkenal sebagai Yeoja yang sabar. Sementara Kim Young Woon suaminya hanya bisa membantunya via telephone karena dia masih harus berada di Jepang sampai bulan depan.

"Ya Evil, kenapa sih kamu harus masuk ke Sekolah yang sama denganku?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Karena aku tahu Hyung sering merindukanku."

Donghae bergidik ngeri. Kyuhyun sekarang sudah jadi siswa SMA, dan entah kenapa dia memilih untuk satu sekolah dengan Hyung-nya. Donghae sendiri sekarang naik ke kelas 3.

"Kyaaaa... Siapa dia Hae? Manisnya..." Seorang Yeoja berparas cantik bernama Jessica yang merupakan teman sekelas Donghae langsung berteriak histeris saat melihat Donghae datang bersama namja manis. Donghae hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Maaf Noona, aku ini tampan bukan manis. Dan aku tidak tertarik ke Noona karena aku ini seme seperti Hae Hyung. Aku hanya tertarik ke uke."

Jessica langsung sweetdrop mendengarnya. Dulu dia mengejar Donghae tapi kemudian menyerah saat tahu Donghae tidak tertarik kepada Yeoja. Sekarang dia harus kembali menyerah karena adik Donghae pun ternyata sama dengan Hyungnya. Donghae tertawa terbahak - bahak mendengarnya. Jessica pun pergi dengan nelangsa. Kedua kakak beradik itu tetap saja tertawa.

"Permisi." Kyuhyun dan Donghae serempak menoleh. "Boleh aku bertanya dimana ruang kepala sekolah? Aku murid baru disini." Untuk beberapa saat mereka terkesima dengan sosok namja dihadapan mereka, tapi kemudian Donghae dapat mengendalikan diri.

"Disana. Ruangan yang paling besar di ujung koridor ini."

Namja itu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk. "Terima kasih, Sunbae." Dia pun beranjak pergi.

Namja itu sangat tampan walau kepalanya agak besar dengan rambut hitam yang berkilau. Suaranya sangat enak didengar dan bentuk tubuhnya terlihat pas.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun tiba - tiba menyeringai.

"Dia milikku, Hae Hyung. Dia akan jadi uke ku."

"Jangan bermimpi, Evil. Dia lebih pantas dengan seme seperti aku."

Ups, sepertinya Namja tampan itu dalam bahaya. Tapi sepertinya tidak juga karena diam - diam dia pun menyeringai.

"Kalian berdua yang akan jadi Uke ku."

**TBC**

**Terlalu singkat? Sengaja... Aku ingin tahu ada yang tertarik nggak ya dengan cerita ****seperti ****ini? Kalau ada nanti aku buat Chapter 1 nya ^_^****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And the Real Seme is**

**Chapter 1 – It Has been Started**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Cast :**

**Yesung (Super Junior)**

**Donghae (Super Junior)**

**Kyuhyun (Super Junior)**

**Henry (Super Junior)**

**Jessica (SNSD)**

**(The cast maybe will be changed except for Yesung, Donghae, and Kyuhyun)**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai. It's the first time i try to make humor Fanfic so maybe it's not funny**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves except ****KIM YESUNG****. He's Mine.**

.

"KYAAAA... Ternyata Donghae Oppa punya dongsaeng setampan itu."

"Ya Tuhan, aku kira tadi itu malaikat tapi ternyata manusia."

"Kyuhun-ssi, Saranghaeeee..."

Teriakan demi teriakan terus terdengar. Semakin yeoja - yeoja itu berteriak, semakin terpasang juga senyum iblis di wajah sang Evil tampan ; Kim Kyuhyun.

"Ya Kalian! Kenapa berisik sekali?" Donghae yang merasa terganggu pun akhirnya berteriak.

"Kenapa Hyung? Merasa tersaingi olehku? Sudah kukatakan tidak ada namja yang lebih tampan dariku."

Donghae langsung sweetdrop mendengar kenarsisan Dongsaengnya dan semakin sweetdrop saat Yeoja - Yeoja itu kembali berteriak.

"Kyuhyun-sii memang paling tampaaaan..."

"Ya Kalian! Bukankah sebelumnya aku yang kalian nobatkan sebagai namja paling tampan?" Rupanya Donghae belum terima dianggap kalah tampan dibanding Dongsaengnya.

"Donghae Oppa tetap tampan kok, sangat tampan..." Donghae langsung memasang wajah jumawanya."...Tapi kalau ibarat makanan Donghae Oppa itu sudah Basi, kalau Kyuhyun-sii masih..."

"FRESH!" Jawab serempak para Yeoja.

Dan lihatlah, Donghae pun terjengkang dengan sexynya. Sementara itu suara tawa iblis menggema di seantero kantin.

"Lagipula Donghae Oppa kan seme, percuma saja walau kita nobatkan sebagai namja tertampan, Oppa tetap tidak akan tertarik kepada kami." Ternyata para Yeoja itu belum puas 'menyiksa' manusia ikan paling sexy ini.

"Eh gara - gara aku seme ya?" Seringai pun keluar dari bibir Donghae. "Jessica ya, bisa kesini sebentar?"

Tak lama Jessica pun datang, ternyata wajahnya masih tertekuk seperti tadi pagi.

"Kalian tahu kenapa wajah Jessica-ssi terlihat begitu nelangsa hari ini?" Para Yeoja itu menggeleng bersamaan. "Jess, silahkan ceritakan kebenarannya."

Semua mata kini menatap ke arah Jessica. Setelah menghela nafas berat dia pun mulai bicara.

"Kalian para Yeoja disini harus tau kalau dia..." Telunjuk jessica berada tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun. "...adalah seorang Seme."

Hening.

Masih Hening.

Tetap Hening.

Lalu...

Brak! Duar! Toeng! Teteretereeeet!

"MWOOOOOOOO?"

Seringai Donghae semakin lebar, dan anehnya Kyuhyun pun tertawa dengan tingkat keiblisan yang lebih tinggi dari tadi. Tanpa diduga Kyuhyun naik ke atas meja kantin.

"Untuk semua Noona cantik aku mengerti bahwa kalian pasti sangat merasa kecewa karena aku si namja paling tampan tidak akan tertarik pada kalian." Kyuhyun lalu merubah gayanya menjadi berkacak pinggang. "Untuk semua seme di sekolah ini aku harap kalian bersabar jika uke kalian menjadi fansku." Lalu lagi - lagi dia merubah gayanya, kali ini merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Dan untuk para uke, Bersiaplah! KARENA THE MOST HANDSOME AND ULTIMATE SEME TELAH HADIR DI SEKOLAH INI..."

"KYAAAAA... Kyuhyun-sii keren bangeeeeet..." Kali ini teriakan bukan berasal dari sekumpulan Yeoja tapi sekumpulan namja imut dan mungil. Owhh, sekumpulan uke ternyata. Manisnyaaaaaa...

Oke, kita tinggalkan suasana heboh yang semakin tidak terkendali itu. Mari kita tengok ke pantry kantin. Terlihat seorang Yeoja paruh baya yang sepertinya sudah hampir pingsan menahan kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kalau saja mudah mencari pekerjaan aku sudah resign dari dua tahun lalu." Dipijat keningnya pelan. Menjadi penjaga kantin siswa di sekolah ini sering kali terasa lebih berat dari pada menjadi kepala sekolah. Kantin yang tidak tersentuh oleh para guru membuat kantin tidak hanya sekedar kantin, tapi juga panggung hiburan, tempat bermain, tempat berkelahi, tempat konser tunggal, tempat pacaran, sampai tempat untuk tidur. "Aisssh makin bertambah saja perusuh kantin."

"Ajhuma, cobalah pakai ini mungkin bisa meredakan sakit kepala yang Ajhuma rasakan." Yeoja separuh baya itu menoleh ke arah suara. Seorang namja tampan dengan kepala agak besar menyodorkan dua buah plester koyo. Yeoja separuh baya itu menerima plester koyo itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kamu siapa? Aku sepertinya baru kali ini melihatmu."

"Aku murid baru disini, Ajhuma. Kim Yesung Imnida." Jawab namja tampan yang ternyata bernama Kim Yesung itu.

"Sepertinya kamu anak baik, tidak seperti para perusuh kantin itu." Siapapun yang melihat Kim Yesung pasti akan setuju bahwa dia memang tipe siswa yang baik. Kemeja seragamnya rapi, jas seragamnya pun terkancing rapi. Belum lagi kacamata berbingkai hitam yang membingkai mata sipitnya. Kim Yesung tersenyum lalu pamit pergi. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di atas meja. Masih berpidato, Oeh? Sementara Donghae hanya berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"The most ultimate seme ya..." Senyum Yesung berubah menjadi seringai. "Kita lihat saja nanti Kyuhyun-sii, Donghae-sii..." Seringai itu semakin lebar. "Bersekolah disini sepertinya tidak akan membosankan."

.

.

"Hyung, aku minta di gendong sampai halte bus." Donghae menatap horor Dongsaeng evilnya. "Hyung, semalam kan kita sudah taruhan kalau aku bisa mengalahkan kepopuleran Hyung di Sekolah, Hyung akan menuruti apapun yang aku katakan."

"Ya tapi yang benar saja, kenapa harus minta gendong?"

"Suka - suka aku dong. Menghadap kesana Hyung, aku akan naik ke punggung Hyung."

Ingin rasanya dia menggigit Dongsaeng evilnya tapi dia urungkan niat itu. Bagaimana pun seorang seme harus selalu memenuhi janjinya, lagipula daging Kyuhyun pasti pahit.

"Ikan menjelma jadi Kuda... Yihaaaa."

"Aih Kyunnie, diamlah... Berhenti melompat - lompat begitu."

"Jangan panggil aku Kyunnie, Hyung. Itu terdengar seperti uke."

Donghae mengernyit bingung. Tidak mau dianggap uke tapi sekarang malah loncat - loncat di punggungnya. Beberapa orang yang melihat mereka hanya bisa menatap khawatir. "Tampan tapi Babbo." Ya begitula kira - kira yang mereka pikirkan.

"Evil, badanmu kurus tapi kenapa berat sekali, huh? Sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak iblis didalam tubuhmu."

"Hahaha... Tentu saja, Hyung. Aku kan raja iblis." Lho, kenapa Kyuhyun malah bangga?

Halte Bis sudah terlihat, Donghae mempercepat langkahnya. Dia ingin cepat - cepat terlepas dari iblis dipunggungnya. Tapi kemudian...

BUGG!

"Appo ! Ya Hyung kenapa menjatuhkanku?." Donghae tiba - tiba saja melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar ke belakang yang menopang tubuh Kyuhyun. Raja iblis yang tidak berpegangan dengan erat akhirnya terjatuh dengan manisnya.

"Hyung...!" Tapi donghae tetap tidak menggubris. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti arah mata Donghae, dan ternyata ada dia disana. Dia? Iya dia. Dia si namja tampan yang mereka temui tadi pagi. Tapi apa yang membuat Donghae hingga bersikap begitu? Simple saja. Si namja tampan itu sedang bersender di tiang halte mendengarkan musik melalui earphone sambil mengemut sebuah lolipop, dan Donghae terlalu sensitive dengan benda bernama lolipop.

PLAK!

"Ya Evil, kenapa memukulku?" Akhirnya Donghae kembali ke alam sadar setelah sebelumnya hampir saja fikirannya menjelajah dunia 'Rated M'.

"Itu hanya lolipop Hyung. Lo-Li-Pop!" Donghae hanya nyengir ikan, sementara Kyuhyun hanya geleng - geleng kepala lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan Hyung ikannya.

"Mau kemana kamu Evil?"

"Tentu saja menemui calon uke masa depanku, Hyung." Senyum iblis sudah terukir indah di wajahnya, tapi Donghae menariknya mundur.

"Jangan bermimpi Evil. Aku Hyungmu, aku yang akan menemuinya terlebih dahulu." Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, tapi dia tidak protes saat Hyungnya melangkah dengan penuh keyakinan. Kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku celananya, menurutnya begitulah cara seme keren berjalan.

6 langkah lagi menuju sang namja tampan. 5 Langkah.. 4 Langkah.. 3 Langkah.. 2 Langkah.. 1 Langkah.. Dan Donghae berhenti! Kali ini bukan karena lolipop lagi, ada yang lebih mengejutkannya. Sesuatu yang tidak dia sadari saat pertemuan pertama kemarin.

"Huahahaha..." Suara tawa Kyuhyun yang selalu bernada iblis ternyata mampu membuat si namja tampan alias Kim Yesung menoleh.

"Kyuhyun sii, Donghae-sii?" Yesung melepaskan Earphonenya. Kyuhyun menghampir Yesung dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kamu sudah tahu nama kami tapi kami belum tahu namamu, itu terdengar tidak adil sepertinya."

Yesung tersenyum. "Mian. Jonen Kim Yesung Imnida, murid baru di kelas III-C."

"Untung saja Donghae Hyung kelas III- B jadi kalian tidak sekelas." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Berarti aku harus memanggilmu, Hyung. Bolehkah? Dan Hyung bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun saja."

Yesung mengangguk. "Kyuhyun kenapa Donghae-ssi terdiam seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. "Hyungku hanya syok, Yesung Hyung."

"Syok kenapa?". Kyuhyun tidak menjawab tapi malah mengeraskan suara tawanya.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAA..."

.

.

"Ya Evil! Kenapa masih juga tertawa?" Donghae melempar sang Dongsaeng dengan bantal sofa. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di rumah dan melakukan kegiatan rutin sore mereka ; menonton tv sambil bertengkar.

"Hyung, harusnya Hyung tidak bandel saat dulu Umma menyuruh minum susu. Kalau saja Hyung mau menurut... Hahahaha."

"Aissh... Dasar dongsaeng gila!" Rutuk Donghae kesal.

Kalian bertanya apa yang membuat Donghae kesal dan kenapa ini berhubungan dengan susu? Bisa menebak? Yap betul. Yesung ternyata lebih tinggi dari Donghae.

"Berarti dia akan jadi uke ku, Hyung."

"Enak saja. Aku yang tetap akan jadi semenya."

"Walau dia lebih tinggi darimu, Hyung?"

Donghae pun bungkam.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA..."

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi ini hadiah untukmu."

"Kyuhyun-ssi boleh aku tau nomor handphonemu?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi mau gabung di Club dance tidak? Jadi kita bisa latihan bersama."

Wow. Kyuhyun benar - benar langsung popular di kalangan uke sekolah. Para namja mungil dan Imut itu melakukan berbagai cara untuk menarik perhatian namja yang menjuluki dirinya sendiri 'most ultimate seme'.

"Tampang sok cool mu itu terlihat menjijikan, Evil." Mood Donghae sedang buruk sekarang. Predikat sebagai namja tertampan dan seme terpopular sudah hilang dari dirinya.

"Tapi para uke itu menyukainya, Hyung. Kalau aku ini bukan Dongsaengmu aku yakin Hyung pun akan tertarik padaku."

"Huweeeek... Jangan membuatku ingin muntah, Evil." Tapi sebuah bayangan terlintas di fikirannya.

**~Donghae's imagination~**

"Hyuuung... Saranghae." Kyuhyun menggelajut manja di lengannya.

"Aigo my chagiya manja sekali." Donghae mencubit pipi Kyuhyun pelan. "Tapi itu yang aku suka, my Kyunnie baby jadi terlihat semakin manis."

"Ah Hyung gombal." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar semakin manja. "Hyuuuung... Ciuuuuuum..."

"My Kyunnie baby nakal ya, tapi dengan senang hati baby." Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyunnie, dan...

CUP

**~Donghae's Imagination End~**

"Huaaaaah... Andweeee!" Teriak Donghae histeris membuat Kyuhyun sweetdrop.

"Berhentilah membayangkan yang aneh - aneh Hyung."

"Hiiiih menyeramkan..." Donghae bergidik ngeri saat melihat Kyuhyun.

"Ya Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang Hyung bayangkan? Kenapa melihatku seolah - olah aku ini hantu? Aku iblis Hyung, bukan hantu."

"HIIIIIIHHH..."

Sementara Donghae dan Kyuhyun terlibat pembicaraan yang tidak penting, seorang namja imut terlihat hampir menangis dibawah sebuah pohon di taman belakang sekolah.

"Hiiikz, kenapa mereka semua jahat sekali padaku?" Namja imut berpipi chubby itu pun akhirnya memilih berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Kenapa namja imut seperti mu menangis sendirian disini?"

Namja imut itu mendongkak. Air mata menempel di pipinya. Terlihat olehnya namja yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya tersenyum padanya. Namja itu lalu ikut berjongkok.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menangis disini."

Namja berpipi chubby itu menunjuk ke atas pohon. "Tas ku ada diatas. Beberapa teman sekelasku menaruhnya disana. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka menjahiliku seperti itu. Aku ingin mengambil tasku tapi aku tidak bisa naik pohon."

Terlihat sebuah tas gendong berwarna hitam disana. "Akan aku ambilkan tas punyamu. Oh iya aku Kim Yesung, aku kelas 3. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Henry, aku baru kelas 1. Boleh aku memanggilmu Gege? Soalnya aku orang China."

Yesung mengangguk. "Boleh saja, Henry-ah. Sebentar ya, aku ambilkan tasmu dulu." Dengan Cekatan Yesung naik ke atas pohon dan mengambil tas Henry. Henry pun bangkit dari jongkoknya.

"Ini tas mu, Henry." Yesung menyerahkan tas hitam. Henry menyambutnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Xie Xie, Gege. Untung saja Gege mau menolongku."

"Untuk namja seimut Henry bukan hal sulit kalau hanya harus menaiki sebuah pohon." Yesung mengedipkan matanya membuat jantung Henry melompat.

"Se-sekali lagi terima kasih, Yesung Ge."

"Lain kali jika teman - teman sekelas Henry berbuat jahil lagi bilang padaku, Ne. Akan aku buat mereka menyesal dan jera karena sudah mengganggu namja imut seperti Henry."

Pipi Henry memanas. Semburat merah sudah mulai muncul di pipi Chubbynya. "I-iya, Ge. Nanti Henry bilang ke Gege."

Yesung tersenyum. Diusapnya rambut Henry sejenak. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Henry. Aku mau ke perpustakaan, ada buku yang harus aku cari."

Henry hampir saja lupa bernafas lalu mengangguk kaku. "Silahkan Yesung Ge. Sekali lagi xie xie." Semburat merah muda di pipinya sudah memerah sempurna.

.

.

Sekolah sudah terlihat sepi. Jam belajar sudah selesai sejak tiga jam lalu. Tinggal beberapa siswa yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang masih berada di sekolah, termasuk sang 'ultimate seme' Kim Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun baru saja selesai ikut latihan di club Dance. Kenapa dia ikutan club itu? Simple saja, banyak uke disana. Sang Evil ternyata pintar memanjakan para penggemarnya.

"Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry... Naega naega naega meonjeo... Nege nege nege ppajyeo... Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby..." Kyuhyun asyik bersenandung sambil sesekali menggerakkan badannya. Saat ini dia sedang berada di koridor sekolah yang sepi.

"Yeaah... Aku memang seme paling tampan di sekolah ini. Eh bukan hanya di sekolah, tapi juga di dunia ini." Sifat narsis Kyuhyun ternyata sudah mendarah daging.

"Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty... Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo... Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo... Naega michyeo michyeo baby" Kyuhyun melanjutkan senandungnya sambil terus berjalan dan sesekali tetap menggerakkan badannya. Kyuhyun semakin semangat berjalan sambil ngedance. Akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk mencoba gerakan memutar, tapi ternyata dia malah kehilangan keseimbangan. Badannya limbung ke belakang.

"Aaaa..."

GRAP

Sebuah lengan berhasil menahan sang evil hingga bokong sexynya tidak jadi menyentuh lantai. Tadi saat akan terjatuh Kyuhyun refleks menutup matanya, sekarang saat dia membuka matanya dia benar - benar merasa terkejut. Ternyata Yesung yang menolongnya. Kyuhyun terhipnotis oleh mata itu. Walau mata Yesung tertutup kaca mata bening tapi tatapan tajam namun lembut Yesung membuat Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kalau kini dia sedang ada dipelukan namja berkepala agak besar itu.

Nafas Kyuhyun tiba - tiba tercekat ketika wajah Yesung semakin mendekat. Jarak bibir diantara mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun refleks menutup matanya. Tapi ternyata Yesung tidak menciumnya melainkan berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara yang terdengar seduktif.

"Lain kali hati - hati, Kyunnie-ah. Kalau nanti jatuh kan pasti sakit rasanya. Belum lagi kalau sampai terluka, nanti kulit mulus Kyunnie bisa ternoda."

"Hah?" Refleks Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dan perlahan kesadaran mulai datang padanya. Bisa dia rasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di tubuhnya. "Huaaaah..." Teriaknya sambil melepaskan pelukan itu. Hampir saja dia terjatuh lagi tapi kali ini dia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa Hyung memelukku?"

"Aku tidak memelukmu, aku hanya menolongmu agar tidak terjatuh." Jawab Yesung lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Oh Be-begitu ya." Kyuhyun mendadak merasa gugup. "Gomawa, Yesung Hyung."

"Ne, Kyuhyun." Lagi - lagi Yesung tersenyum. Disentuhnya pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Aku pulang duluan ya, sudah terlalu sore." Setelah mengatakan itu Yesung pun melangkah pergi.

Satu detik.

Hening.

Dua detik.

Hening.

Lima Detik.

Tetap Hening.

Sepuluh detik.

"HUAAAAAH! Apa yang barusan terjadiiiii?" Teriakan iblis tertampan pun terdengar di sepanjang koridor sekolah. "Aku ini seme... aku seme... aku seme paling tampan. Aku lebih tinggi dari Yesung Hyung. Aku bahkan lebih tinggi dibandingkan beberapa seme di sekolah. Aku ini seme... aku seme... pokoknya aku SEME! AKU INI ULTIMATE SEME! HUAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kyuhyun terus melafalkan mantra 'SEME'-nya.

Namja berkepala agak besar itu bukannya tidak mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, tapi dia pura – pura tidak mendengar. Tapi lihatlah, seringai kembali terlihat di wajah tampannya. Seringai yang memiliki aura iblis lebih tinggi dibandingkan seringai si Raja Iblis Kim Kyuhun.

"I will catch you, Kyunnie Baby."

**TBC**

**Wow... beneran deh nggak nyangka kalo prolog iseng author dapat sambutan yang hangat dari Readers #HUG YESUNGIE (?)# ^_^**

**Urgent : Author benar – benar tetap butuh Review dari Readers semua. Ini Fanfic bergendre humor pertama yang author buat, jadi semua pendapat, kritik, dan saran benar – benar Author butuhkan. Author pengen bisa ningkatin kualitas fanfic ini. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee... #pasang turtle's eye paling imut#**


	3. Chapter 3

**And the Real Seme is**

**Chapter 2 – Gotcha!**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Cast :**

**Yesung (Super Junior)**

**Donghae (Super Junior)**

**Kyuhyun (Super Junior)**

**Henry (Super Junior)**

**Leeteuk (Super Junior) – Yeoja**

**Sulli (FX)**

**And the ****"DANGEREUX CUTTIES"**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai. It's the first time i try to make humor Fanfic so maybe it's not funny**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves except ****KIM YESUNG****. He's Mine.**

.

.

**Dance Club****'s Room**

"Kyuhun-ssi, mau aku ambilkan minum lagi?"

"Kyuhun-ssi, aku buat kue cokelat, mau coba?

"Kyuhyun-ssi, gerakan tadi keren banget. Nanti ajarkan aku secara private ya."

Kyuhyun tetap memasang wajah sok coolnya tapi jauh di dasar hatinya dia sedang tertawa iblis.

'Ha ha ha. Ternyata aku memang seorang seme. Tepatnya seme paling tampan. Kejadian waktu itu cuman mimpi buruk. Ya, mimpi buruk!'

Para uke itu masih mengelilingi Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi plastik sambil memakan sepotong kue coklat. Latihan sedang break.

"Kyuhyun!"

BRUG! Kyuhyun terjengkang. Semua uke langsung panik, tapi Kyuhyun jauh lebih panik.

'Bukan dia... Bukan dia... Bukan dia..." Kyuhyun berkomat kamit di dalam hati.

"Kamu baik - baik saja, Kyu?" Suara itu lagi. Suara yang membuat seorang Kim Kyuhyun terjengkang di depan para penggemarnya.

'Ternyata memang dia." Kembali Kyuhyun membatin, kali ini penuh nelangsa.

GRAP!

"Huaaaaaaaah!" Kyuhyun tiba - tiba menjerit histeris saat tiba - tiba sepasang lengan memegang pinggangnya.

"Kyu? Kenapa berteriak? Aku hanya ingin membantumu berdiri."

Kyuhyun menepis lengan itu cepat. "A-aku bisa sendiri, Hyung."

'WHAAAT? Kenapa aku harus gugup seperti ini?' Ternyata Kyuhyun punya hobi berbicara sendiri dengan batinnya.

Segera Kyuhyun berdiri. Yesung sudah memasang senyum termanisnya. Para Uke masih terdiam, bingung dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Kenapa Hyung ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah berhasil kembali memasang wajah sok coolnya.

"Di sekolah lama aku juga tergabung di Dance Club, makanya aku kesini. Penasaran seperti apa Club disini."

Semua menatap Yesung. Dengan stylenya sekarang Yesung sepertinya lebih cocok bergabung di OSIS atau Club Fisika.

'Jangan gabung ke Club ini... Jangan gabung... Jangan gabung...' Kembali Kyuhyun membaca mantra dalam hati.

"Aku ingin bergabung..." Bulu kuduk Kyuhyun langsung meremang mendengar kata - kata itu keluar dari mulut Yesung. "...tapi sayangnya aku sudah kelas 3. Disini kelas 3 harus off dari kegiatan Club."

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menemui si pembuat peraturan dan mencium tangannya. Baginya sekarang, si pembuat peraturan itu sama dengan dewa penyelamatnya.

Yesung melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun refleks mundur selangkah. "Kenapa Kyu? Aku cuman mau membersihkan ini."

Tangan Yesung terjulur ke leher Kyuhyun dan mengambil serpihan kue cokelat yang menempel disana, tapi bulu kuduk Kyuhyun langsung berdiri. Yesung membuat putaran kecil dengan jari telunjuknya di leher putih itu.

'Nafas...! Kenapa aku lupa cara bernafas? Ayo cepat ambil nafas...!'

"Kenapa Kyunnie baby? Lupa cara bernafas?" Yesung berbisik seduktif sambil menghembuskan nafas di leher Kyuhyun. Keringat dingin mulai keluar di tubuh Kyuhyun. Yesung lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun, dan lihatlah dia sudah tersenyum manis lagi.

"Aku pamit ya. Annyeong." Yesung pun membalikkan badannya, dan senyum itu pun hilang berganti seringai.

Kita tengok keadaan si raja iblis. Mukanya sudah memerah sempurna. Percampuran antara malu, kesal, dan efek kesulitan bernafas.

"Kyuhun-ssi baik - baik saja?" tanya seorang namja yang memakai kaus kuning. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan namun penuh rasa frustasi. "Sunbae tadi siapa?"

Suara Kyuhyua terdengar seperti bisikan berat. "Dia raja dari semua raja iblis di dunia ini."

Para uke itu langsung bertatapan. 'Namja manis berwajah dan memiliki senyum malaikat itu iblis?' Sepertinya sulit untuk para uke mempercayainya. Poor Kyuhyun.

.

.

Hosh hosh hosh

"Kyaaaa Hae Hyung memang keren!"

"Hae Hyung tetap tidak tergantikan! Walau banyak yang bilang Kyuhyun-ssi tampan tapi Hae Hyung jauh lebih tampan!"

"Saranghae Donghae-ah!"

Jika kalian bertanya ada apa, sebenarnya tidak ada apa - apa. Di lapangan hanya ada 4 orang namja yang sedang latihan basket, dan salah satunya adalah Hyung dari si raja iblis ; Kim Donghae.

Donghae sebenarnya bukan pemain basket yang benar - benar hebat tapi wajah tampannya membuatnya sangat terkenal. Di Basket Club murid kelas 3 tetap bisa ikut latihan, hanya saja tidak bisa ikut bertanding.

Ups! Bola basket terlepas dari tangan Donghae dan menggelinding ke luar lapangan. Seorang namja dengan style yang sangat rapi menangkapnya. Kim Yesung. Yesung memainkan bola itu dengan tangannya, lalu melangkah masuk ke lapangan basket dan HUP! Dia menembakkan bola ditangannya ke ring.

MASUK! Wow, jika dipertandingan dia akan mendapat 3 Poin. Tidak ada yang bersorak, semuanya terpesona dengan kehadiran anak baru itu.

"Kamu pemain basket?" Donghae akhirnya memecahkan kesunyian yang ada.

Yesung menggeleng. "Aku kurang tinggi untuk jadi pemain basket di sekolahku dulu."

JEDEEER! Kurang tinggi? Donghae menatap horor ke namja di depannya sementara Yesung hanya tersenyum manis. Senyum malaikat.

"Kamu meledekku ya?"

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya, pura - pura tidak mengerti. Semua yang melihatnya pasti akan meleleh melihatnya begitu manis. "Kenapa aku harus meledekmu, Hae?"

Donghae terpesona dengan apa yang kini ada di depannya dan membuat sebuah khayalan melintas di fikirannya.

**~Donghae Imagination~**

"Yesungie, mau ya jadi namjachinguku?"

Yesung menggigit jari telunjuknya pelan, sepertinya sedang berfikir.

"Yesungie, aku ini kurang apa coba? Aku tampan, aku keren, aku idola semua uke di sekolah..."

"Tapi Hae kurang tinggi," potong Yesung cepat. "Aku tidak mau punya seme pendek."

JLEB! Rasanya ditikam berkali - oleh pedang tajam dan tepat dihati.

"Aku mau jadi ukenya Kyuhyun saja ah." Yesung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang sedang meratapi tinggi badannya.

**~Donghae's Imagination end~**

"Andweeeee! Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh seperti itu. Pokoknya tidak boleeeeeh!" Donghae tiba - tiba berteriak histeris.

"Hae?"

"Huaaaaah! Yesung-ah, Kenapa kamu lebih tinggi dari aku sih?"

Yesung menggigit jarinya pelan, ekspresinya seolah - olah bingung membuat Donghae semakin histeris.

"Huaaaah! Kenapa kamu juga bersikap seperti di khayalanku?"

"Khayalan? Khayalan apa?"

Donghae menepuk - nepuk kepalanya. Sementara ekspresi Yesung tetap terlihat bingung.

'Ya Tuhan, kenapa makhluk di depanku ini membuatku gila seperti ini?'

"Donghae! Kamu masih mau tetap latihan atau tidak?" Sebuah suara menyadarkan Donghae yang hampir menuju kegilaan. Donghae menggeleng lalu beranjak pergi. Terdengar teriakan kecewa dari para penggemarnya.

"Yesung-ah, mau ikut aku? Kita ke kantin." Yesung mengangguk dan mengikuti Donghae yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Kalau saja Donghae mau menoleh dia pasti bisa melihat seringai di wajah yang tadi terlihat begitu manis itu.

Tidak sulit untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk di kantin. Jam segini hanya ada murid - murid yang ikut kegiatan ekstrakulikuler atau sekumpulan penggemar seperti penggemar Donghae tadi di sekolah.

Donghae menelan ludahnya berkali - kali. Yesung sedang meminum jus jeruknya melalui sedotan, sesekali digigitnya sedotan itu.

"Yesung-ah. Cobalah minum dengan benar."

"Maksud Hae?" Lagi - lagi Yesung memiringkan kepalanya sementara sedotan itu masih menempel di bibirnya. Demi apapun, rasanya Donghae ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

"Oh iya, aku punya ini." Yesung meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Donghae menatap penasaran, dan kemudian... Sebuah lolipop diulurkan Yesung ke arah donghae. Lolipop. LOLIPOP?

"Huaaaah singkirkan benda itu dariku." Muka Donghae tiba - tiba memerah. Yesung menyadari hal itu dan itu membuat jiwa iblisnya semakin muncul.

"Lho memangnya kenapa?" Dengan santai dibuka lolipop itu dan dimasukan kemulutnya. "Ini enak lho. Kalau Hae mau aku masih punya banyak di tas."

DUG!

Tiba - tiba Donghae menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Hae kenapa?" Donghae menoleh dan Yesung terlihat masih mengemut lolipopnya.

"Yesung-ah, kenapa kamu harus lebih tinggi dari ku dan kenapa juga kamu harus suka lolipop?" Pertanyaan itu seperti ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan frustasi seorang Kim Donghae.

Yesung semakin menyeringai dalam hati namun senyum polos masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hae benar - benar tidak mau? Aku punya lolipop rasa melon, rasa coklat, dan rasa strawberry."

Strawberry? RASA STRAWBERRY?

**~Donghae's imagination~**

Hujan turun sejak pagi membuatnya tidak bisa kemana - kemana. Tapi dia menyukai keadaan ini karena dia sedang berdua dengan Yesung.

"Hae-ah, aku bosaaaaaaan." Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Sabar chagi, nanti kalau sudah tidak hujan kita jalan - jalan, Ne."

Yesung mengangguk. "Hae-ah. Stock lolipopku habis, padahal aku ingin sekali lolipop strawberry."

Donghae menyeringai. "Sungie mau lolipop? Aku punya lolipop."

Mata Yesung terlihat berbinar - binar. "Sungguh?"

Donghae mengangguk. Aura setan sudah semakin terasa di sekitarnya, dan...

**~Donghae's Imagination End~**

DUG! DUG! DUG!

Donghae menjedukkan kepalanya lagi ke meja. Kali ini sampai tiga kali.

"Stop! Harus Stop!" Masih dengan jidat yang menempel di meja Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Hae kamu sedang apa?"

"Mencoba menghilangkan bayangan itu," jawab Donghae tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Bayangan itu? Apa maksudnya?"

Donghae tidak menjawab dan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih menempel di meja.

"Hae, kamu baik - baik saja?"

Perlahan Donghae mengangangkat kepalanya. "Tidak!"

"Sudah ku bilang, Hae harus mencoba lolilopku. Ini bisa memperbaiki mood yang buruk lho."

Demi apapun rasanya Donghae ingin terjun dari atap sekolah menghadapi kepolosan Yesung.

"Yesung-ah, aku harus pulang. Aku butuh mendinginkan fikiranku."

"Mmm baiklah. Hae duluan saja, aku masih ingin disini." Yesung kembali tersenyum malaikat. Senyum yang membuat fikiran Donghae semakin acak - acakan.

Setelah Donghae pergi senyum malaikat itu pun hilang. Kalian tentu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Yap, seringai itu kembali muncul. Yesung menatap Lolipop dengan seringai iblisnya.

"Yang satu narsis dan sok cool, yang satunya lagi pervert." Yesung memutar - mutar lolipop ditanganya, masih dengan seringai diwajahnya. "Bermain - main dengan namja popular di sekolah memang selalu menyenangkan. Apalagi dengan mereka berdua..."

.

.

Leeteuk menatap khawatir kedua anaknya yang sekarang duduk berdampingan di sofa sambil melihat TV.

"Umma, Sulli merasa aneh melihat Kyuppa dan Haeppa seperti itu," kata Sulli yang duduk di sebelah Leeteuk di meja makan.

"Iya Sulli-ah, mereka berdua aneh."

Sejak pulang sekolah Leeteuk sudah menyadari keanehan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Kedua namja ini lebih banyak diam.

Leeteuk kemudian melihat kedua namja itu saling bertatapan. Yeoja itu menegakkan tubuhnya, bersiap melihat ke dua anaknya bertengkar seperi biasa, tapi ternyata tidak. Kyuhyun dan Donghae bertatapan sejenak, lalu menghela nafas berat dan kembali menatap layar TV.

"Sulli-ah"

"Ne Umma?"

"Umma rasa Umma harus segera menelpon Appa."

.

.

Waktu masuk masih setengah jam lagi, tapi Yesung sudah berada di sekolah sejak 10 manit yang lalu. Yesung sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah. Kacamata masih setia membingkai wajah tampannya.

"Eh itu namja yang di lapang basket kemarinkan?"

"Iya. Aku dengar dia murid baru disini."

"Kalau aku perhatikan dia itu sebenarnya tampan sekaligus manis, hanya sayang stylenya terlalu formil."

Yesung tersenyum. Dia bisa mendengar beberapa yeoja dan namja membicarakannya.

'Aku sudah mulai terkenal, Eoh? Baguslah!'

"Hei kamu!" Langkah Yesung terhenti. Terlihat dua orang namja menghampirinya, dari style mereka sudah jelas kalau mereka itu berandalan sekolah. Yesung melihat sekeliling, koridor dekat perpustakaan ini benar - benar sepi. Dan ini justru membuat Yesung merasa senang.

'Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan pemanasan pagi ini.'

"Kamu murid baru itu kan? Kamu manis juga. Cocok jadi uke ku." Yesung menatapnya datar. Namja itu tinggi tapi tidak tampan. Tangan sang namja sudah bergerak untuk mencolek pipi Yesung tapi Yesung menahannya. Tiba – tiba setengah menyentak Yesung menarik namja itu dan dengan kekuatan penuh mendorong namja itu sampai terjatuh menabrak tembok.

Teman sang namja tinggi sepertinya tidak terima temannya diperlakukan begitu. Dia lalu memukul Yesung tapi Yesung bisa menahannya. Yesung memelintir tangan itu kebelakang dan menjatuhkan sang namja.

"Appo! Ya lepaskan aku!"

Yesung menyeringai melihat namja yang kini dalam keadaan tengkurap itu terkunci olehnya. Tidak lama dilepaskannya namja itu dan mendorongnya ke arah temannya yang masih bersandar di tembok.

"Masih tertarik menjadikan aku uke kalian?"

Kedua namja itu serempak menggeleng. Setengah berlari mereka meninggalkan Yesung yang menatap mereka malas. "Aku kira akan seru, ternyata hanya begitu ya."

Saat Yesung berbalik ada Donghae disana. Donghae terlihat sangat terkejut sehingga dia hanya bisa membeku saat Yesung menghampirinya.

'Kenapa hari ini Yesung terlihat seperti seme? Dan kenapa kakiku tidak bisa bergerak?'

"Selamat pagi Donghae-ah." Donghae terkejut dengan nada bicara Yesung. Suara Yesung terdengar lembut namun kuat. Yesung semakin mendekat, dan...

BRUG! Tiba – tiba saja Yesung menarik Donghae dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

Kedua tangan Yesung berada di kanan dan kiri Donghae. Yesung membelai pipi Donghae. "Hae-ah, kulitmu halus sekali. Badan kamu juga wangi, lebih wangi dari lolipop strawberry. Dan matamu benar – benar sexy." Kali ini tangan Yesung mengelus bibir Donghae. "Dan bibir ini... sepertinya manis seperti lolipop."

Donghae memandang gelisah ke kanan kemudian ke kiri. 'Kenapa tidak ada orang sama sekali disini?' batinnya menjerit frustasi. Dia mencoba mendorong Yesung tapi tatapan mata Yesung membuat badannya terasa lemas.

CUP! Yesung mencium pipi Donghae yang tadi dia belai. Dapat Yesung rasakan tubuh Donghae menegang. Yesung kemudian mundur dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih syok begitu saja.

"Ba- barusan itu apa?"

**~Donghae's Imagination~**

"Yesungie, aku lapar!" Rengek Donghae manja pada namja disebelahnya. Yesung membelai pipi Donghae.

"Sebentar lagi ya, Chagi. Sepuluh menit lagi tugasku selesai."

Donghae mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Yesung tersenyum melihat itu. "Aigo my Hae baby ngambek. Sudah jangan ngambek, nanti aku cium nih. Atau... Hae Baby memang ingin di cium?"

BLUSH! Muka donghae memerah. "Ishhh Sungie nakal."

"Tapi suka kaaaaa? Aigo Uke ku memang uke paling manis sedunia."

Mendengar pujian yesung pipi donghae memerah sempurna.

**~Donghae Imagination End~**

"Eh, aku jadi uke?" tanya Donghae pada diri sendiri. "MWOOOOOOO? Kenapa aku membayangkan diriku sendiri jadi uke?"

Yesung terlihat semakin menjauh dan menghilang dibelokan koridor.

"YA KIM YESUNG! AKU INI SEME! SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU INI SEME! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH JADI UKE!"

Yesung berhenti melangkah. Seringai itu, seringai iblis khas Kim Yesung sudah terpatri sempurna di wajahnya saat mendengar teriakan Donghae.

"We will see, Hae Baby."

.

.

"Kalian semua berhenti mengganggunya!" Teriak seorang namja mungil kepada sekumpulan namja yang sedang mengerjai seorang namja berpipi chubby. "Kalau tidak aku laporkan kalian ke bagian kesiswaan!"

Sekumpulan namja itu berpadangan. "Huh, dasar pengadu,"umpat mereka pada si namja mungil, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak berniat melawan. Mereka pun pergi.

"Sama – sama masih kelas 1 tapi sudah jadi berandalan. Menyebalkan." Kali ini seorang namja manis bergigi kelinci yang bersuara.

"Hikz." Terdengar isakan dari namja berpipi chubby yang masih berjongkok itu. Wajahnya semakin menunduk ketika ke 4 namja manis dan imut itu menghampirinya.

"Hei jangan takut. Kita nggak niat jahat kok." Henry menganggkat kepalanya mendengar suara itu terdengar lembut. "Kita justru pengen kamu jadi salah satu teman kita."

"Teman kalian?" Henry bertanya ragu – ragu. Henry Lalu berdiri. Keempat namja di depannya terlihat begitu manis dan imut, berbeda dengan dirinya. "Aku kan jelek."

"Tidak. Kamu tidak jelek. Hanya saja mau tidak terlalu tahu cara berdandan." Henry memandang tidak mengerti. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kalau dandanannya memang aneh. Kemeja di kancingkan sampai keatas, dan dimasukan. Rambut model klimis tahun 80'an dengan minyak rambut yang kebanyakan, dan kaca mata besar yang kadang – kadang menempel di wajahnya. "Siapa namamu?"

"A-aku Henry. Anak kelas I-D"

"Henry ya? Aku Kim Ryeowook, tapi aku biasa dipanggil Wookie. Aku dari kelas I-A. Sementara dia..." Ryeowook menunjuk namja bergigi kelinci disampingnya. "... namanya Lee Sungmin, tapi Henry bisa memanggilnya Minnie. Minnie itu teman sekelasku."

"Aku Lee Eunhyuk, panggil saja aku Hyukkie." Seorang namja dengan gummy smile tiba – tiba mengenalkan dirinya. "Aku anak kelas I-B. Dan namja pendiam itu Kim Kibum, panggilannya Bummie. Dia teman sekelasku," lanjut Eunhyuk sambil menunjukan seorang namja manis namun pendiam.

"Kami ini DANGEREUX CUTTIES!"

"Dan... dan apa? A-apa itu?"

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat kebingungan Henry. "Dangereux Cutties, Henry-ah." Henry menatap bingung ke arah Ryeowook. "Kami sekumpulan Uke yang bertujuan mencari tahu siapa seme yang benar – benar seme di sekolah ini. Seme yang tidak mudah atau bahkan tidak gampang kami taklukan berarti dia lah the real seme."

Henry menatap tidak percaya keempat namja di depannya. 'Ada hal seperti itu di sekolah?'

"Kami berharap Henry mau bergabung," lanjut Ryeowook. Senyum manis masih terpasang di tangannya.

"Tapi untuk apa, untuk apa kalian melakukan itu?"

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya. "Bersenang – senang tentu saja. Apalagi..."

Henry terlihat ragu, tapi kemudian mengangguk.

"Selamat datang di dunia barumu, Henry-ah." Ryeowook tiba – tiba menyeringai. Begitu juga dengan Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin. Sepertinya ini akan jadi pelajaran pertama untuk Henry ; Membuat seringai yang menyeramkan dibalik wajah imut dan manis.

Jadi, Bersiaplah!

**TBC**

**Jiwa perusuhku sepertinya sedang muncul. Baiklah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi tantangan baru untuk KyuSungHae membuktikan kesemean mereka. Dan pairing apa yang akan muncul? Mungkin Official Pairing, mungkin juga tidak. He he he... Buat semua reader yang udah baca dan Review ; GOMAWAAAA #Cium pipi Yesungie(?)#.. KEEP RNR YAAAAAAAAAAAA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And the Real Seme is**

**Chapter 3 – Dangereux Cutties!**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Cast :**

**Yesung (Super Junior)**

**Donghae (Super Junior)**

**Kyuhyun (Super Junior)**

**Leeteuk (Super Junior) - Yeoja**

**Sulli (FX)**

**And the "DANGEREUX CUTTIES!" :**

**Ryeowook (Super Junior)**

**Henry (Super Junior)**

**Sungmin (Super Junior)**

**Eunhyuk (Super Junior)**

**Kibum (Super Junior)**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai. It's the first time i try to make humor Fanfic so maybe it's NOT FUNNY, Sometimes OOC, many OC, and maybe it will be UNOFFICIAL PAIRING**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves except KIM YESUNG. He's Mine.**

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca sangat cerah. Udara terasa hangat membuat perasaan semua murid ikut terbawa cerah, tapi sepertinya ini tidak berlaku untuk seorang Kim Donghae. Wajah Donghae terlihat agak pucat, dan dia berjalan agak mengendap - ngendap di koridor sekolah.

"Pokoknya hari ini jangan sampai bertemu dia... Jangan sampai... Jangan sampai!" Donghae komat - kamit sambil melirik kanan kiri. Kantung mata terlihat diwajahnya, sepertinya dia tidak bisa tidur semalam.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia lebih menyeramkan dari lolipop." Donghae masih terus menggerutu, dan...

BRUG!

"Appo!" Terdengar teriakan dari seorang namja yang bertabrakan dengan Donghae. Donghae sendiri tidak jatuh karena bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Di depan Donghae ada seorang namja dalam keadaan terduduk sambil mengusap - usap bokongnya.

"Ya Kamu!" Donghae sudah berniat untuk memarahi namja itu tapi niatnya menguap begitu saja ketika namja di depannya mengangkat wajahnya.

'Imutnyaaaa!' batin Donghae melihat namja itu. Kulitnya yang putih bersih dan pipinya yang chubby mampu membuat sisi Seme Donghae pun muncul. Lalu Donghae menyadari satu hal ; namja itu menatapnya takut. Ini membuat Hyung dari raja Evil yang juga sejenis Evil ini menyeringai.

"Ya! Kalau jalan itu pakai mata!"

Namja berpipi chubby bernama Henry itu terlihat semakin ketakutan membuat Evil nomor 2 di keluarga Kim ini semakin menyeringai.

"Mi-Mian Sunbae. Aku tidak sengaja." Suara Henry terdengar sedikit bergetar. 'Ternyata walau penampilanku sudah dirubah oleh teman - teman tetap saja orang - orang galak padaku,' batin Henry nelangsa.

"Kenapa kamu malah melamun?"

Henry tersentak dan segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku benar - benar tidak sengaja, Sunbae. Mian..."

"Tidak semudah itu meminta maaf, chagi..." bisik Donghae seduktif membuat Henry refleks mundur selangkah. "Kamu harus dihukum."

"Di-dihukum?" Suara Henry terdengar begitu lirih, membuat Donghae merasa diatas awan. Tapi itu hanya berlaku sementara karena tiba - tiba seseorang berteriak.

"Jangan ganggu dia, Sunbae!" Suara itu terdengar nyaring. Donghae menoleh dan lagi - lagi dia merasa terpesona. Ada dua orang namja manis yang menatapnya galak. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"Wookie, Hyukkie." Setengah berlari Henry menghampiri kedua temannya dan langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Eunhyuk.

"Teman kalian itu bersalah, wajar saja kalau aku ingin menghukumnya." Donghae memasang wajah sok coolnya. Dilipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Diam - diam dalam hati Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk mengakui bahwa Donghae itu tampan, tapi mereka itu DANGEREUS CUTTIES! Tidak ada kata terpesona dalam kamus DC!

"A-aku sudah minta maaf." Henry merasa panik apalagi tatapan Donghae begitu seduktive padanya. Tiba - tiba Ryeowook menghampiri Donghae sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Henly sudah meminta maaf jadi Sunbae tidak berhak mengganggunya lagi. Walau kami masih kelas 1 tapi bukan berarti Sunbae berhak mengganggu kami! Ingat itu!" Setelah mengatakan itu Ryeowook membalik badannya dan menarik Eunhyuk dan Henry untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Wow, galak sekali," bisik Donghae sambil menyeringai. "Tapi itu membuat dia dan temannya itu terlihat semakin manis. Apa rasanya ya kalau mereka bertiga jadi pacarku? Wookie, Hyukkie, dan Henly ya? Hmm aku harus cari tahu soal mereka."

Dan khayalan Kim Donghae pun dimulai.

**~Donghae's imagination~**

Disebuah kerajaan di negeri antah berantah hiduplah seorang raja tampan bernama Kim Donghae. Sang Raja tampan memiliki 3 namjachingu yang manis dan imut.

"Hyung, mau Wookie suapin lagi kuenya?" tanya seorang namja bersuara nyaring. Donghae menggeleng.

"Sudah cukup manis. Hyung sudah kenyang."

"Kalau Henly pijit mau tidak?" Kali ini namja berpipi chubby yang bicara.

"Dipijit? Sepertinya menyenangkan, kebetulan Hyung sedang pegal." Namja berpipi chubby itu pun segera memijit Donghae.

"Terus Hyukkie ngapain dong, Hyung?" tanya seorang namja berbibir sexy yang kebingungan harus berbuat apa.

"Kalau Hyukkie nanti malam saja ya temani Hyung."

BLUS! Si pemilik bibir sexy itu merona seketika. Donghae menyeringai dalam hati. Memang menyenangkan punya namjachingu tiga sekaligus, apalagi mereka semua tipe uke impian.

"Donghae Ya!" Tiba - tiba seekor naga berdiri di depan Donghae. Eh, kenapa ada naga?

**~Donghae's Imagination End~**

Perlahan - lahan sosok naga itu hilang, berganti dengan sosok namja berkaca mata yang sedang tersenyum malaikat.

"Kim Yesung!" Wajah Donghae kembali pucat. "Sedang apa disitu?"

Yesung berjalan mendekati Donghae sambil tetap memasang senyum malaikatnya. "Aku hanya ingin menyapa Hae saja."

"Ya Kim Yesung! Berhenti memasang senyum manis seperti itu! Aku sudah tahu senyum itu palsu."

Mendengar itu senyum Yesung berubah menjadi seringai. "Wah my Hae baby sudah mengenalku dengan baik ternyata."

Mata donghae terbuka lebar. "Hae Baby? Jangan panggil aku se'enaknya, Kim Yesung! Aku ini seme!"

Yesung tertawa dan bagi Donghae suara tawa itu lebih menyeramkan dari pada suara tawa milik Kyuhyun.

"Seme ya?" Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae sehingga Donghae dapat merasakan hembusan nafas namja berkacamata itu. "Tapi Hae-ah begitu manis, sangat manis. Hae cocok jadi uke." Yesung sengaja membuat suaranya seperti desahan.

'Manis? Aku manis?' Batin Donghae. Tanpa dia sadari pipinya mulai bersemu merah. Tatapan dan suara Yesung berhasil menguncinya.

"Donghae Hyung!"

Kesadaran Donghae kembali muncul saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Huah! Menjauh dariku, Kim Yesung!" Donghae mendorong Yesung sekuat tenaga saat kesadarannya benar - banar sudah terkumpul. Yesung hanya menyeringai, apalagi Kyuhyun juga ada disini sekarang.

"My duo baby!" Seru Yesung membuat Kedua Evil itu menatap tajam Yesung yang tetap setia dengan seringainya.

"Kyunnie-ah, tadi aku hampir saja mencium Hyung mu tapi kamu mengacaukannya. Hmmm coba aku tebak..." Yesung memasang pose seolah - oleh seorang berfikir. "Ahh aku tahu! Kyunnie baby cemburu, Eoh?"

"Kyunnie baby? Cemburu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi horor. "Jangan sembarangan bicara, Kim Yesung!" Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah lupa untuk bersopan - santun.

"Dan siapa juga yang mau kamu cium?" Kali ini Donghae yang protes.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dan Donghae bergantian. Pagi ini dia benar - benar bersemangat. Mengganggu namja popular memang selalu menyenangkan. Andai ini dunia komik dia pasti bisa melihat tanda seru besar plus garis - garis arsir diatas kepala Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap Yesung dengan deathglare terbaik mereka yang ternyata... TIDAK MEMPAN bagi seorang Yesung.

Yesung melirik jam tangannya, lima menit lagi Bel akan berbunyi.

"Baiklah baby, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Jika kalian berdua rindu padaku kalian bisa mencariku di kelas." Yesung mengedipkan mata kirinya sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Duo Kim Evil membeku. Disadari atau tidak mereka sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona Kim Yesung. Mwo? Terpesona?

"Dia itu gila ya, Hyung?"

"Entahlah Evil. Entah dia yang gila atau kita yang sudah gila."

Mereka berdua lalu bertatapan.

"Hae Hyung, aku ini seme..."

"Aku juga, Kyu..."

"LALU KENAPA KITA JADI ANEH SETIAP KALI BERHADAPAN DENGAN KIM YESUNG?" Teriakan Duo Evil pun terdengar berbarengan dengan bunyi bel sekolah.

.

.

Ms Kim adalah seorang penjaga perpustakaan sekolah yang sudah menjaga perpustakaan sejak 5 tahun lalu, dan selama masa tugasnya dia merasa akhir - akhir ini sering terjadi keajaiban di perpustakaan. Keajaiban apa? Perpustakaan didatangi banyak murid saat jam istirahat! Lebih tepatnya kalau dibilang didatangi banyak seme.

"Dia manis sekali ya, cocok denganku."

"Kamu? Mengaca dulu sana! Namja manis seperti dia cocoknya dengan seme setampan aku."

"Aishhh kalian berdua berisik, kalian berdua itu jelek! Aku yang tampan!"

Di salah satu bangku perpustakaan terlihat seorang namja yang sedang serius membaca. Namja itu ternyata Kim Kibum, dan dia lah yang menjadi sumber keributan. Kim Kibum terlihat tidak terganggu dan memilih untuk tidak peduli walau semua namja sedang menatapnya.

"Kibum-ssi, aku ingin berkenalan denganmu." Salah satu kakak kelas akhirnya memberanikan diri mendekati Kibum.

Kibum menatap datar namja di depannya itu. "Buat apa kita berkenalan, Sunbae?"

"Tentu saja agar kita saling mengenal," jawab Sunbae itu cepat.

"Kenapa kita harus saling mengenal?"

"Eh?"

"Apa dengan saling mengenal itu menguntungkan untukku?"

"Eh itu..."

"Tidak ya? Ya sudah tidak usah mengajakku berkenalan." Dan Kibum pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya dan melupakan namja di depannya yang sepertinya ingin segera terjun ke dalam sumur dan bersembunyi disana. Poor Sunbae.

Sementara itu di kantin Eunhyuk terlihat sedang santai meminum susu strawberry kotaknya tanpa menyadari tatapan setengah mesum dari hampir kebanyakan seme yang ada di kantin.

"Hah bosan! Bummie malah ke perpustakaan. Yang lainnya juga kenapa belum datang sih?"

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya kesal membuat para seme yang sedang menatapnya itu harus menguatkan jiwa dan raganya.

"Heh kamu!" Tiba - tiba seorang namja berbadan kecil menghampirinya. Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya, dan lagi - lagi para namja seme harus semakin menguatkan jiwa dan raga mereka. "Jangan sok imut begitu! Kamu itu jelek."

"Aku tidak jelek. Kamu yang jelek." jawab Eunhyuk cepat sambil kembali meminum susu strawwberynya. Namja itu terlihat semakin kesal. Eunhyuk lalu berdiri.

"Perhatian untuk semua Sunbae disini." Eunhyuk memasang gummy smilenya yang paling manis. Hampir semua pasang mata kini tertuju padanya. "Apa aku ini jelek?"

"Tidaaaaak!" Serentak pasa seme itu menjawab seperti sebuah paduan suara.

"Apa aku ini manis?" Kembali Eunhyuk bertanya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipinya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Terdengar seruan panjang. Sepertinya para seme sudah benar - benar terpesona dengan makhluk Tuhan di depan mereka ini.

Eunhyuk menatap kembali namja yang tadi melabraknya. "Berani melakukan yang seperti aku lakukan barusan?"

"Mwo?"

"Tidak berani ya? Sebaiknya memang jangan."

Eunyuk kembali duduk di mejanya dan kembali meminum susu strawberrynya melalu sedotan. Sementara namja kecil itu segera berlari meninggalkan kantin dengan wajah tertunduk menahan malu plus kesal. Lagi - lagi DC! membuat seseorang menjadi terlihat menyedihkan.

.

.

"Wookie-ah, cepat! Hyukkie pasti sudah menunggu."

"Minnie, sabar sedikit, tali sepatuku lepas."

Ryeowook pun berjongkok berniat untuk membenarkan tali sepatunya. Hari ini mereka telambat datang ke kantin karena Guru mereka memberi ekstra jam pelajaran 10 menit.

Seorang namja tiba - tiba ikut berjongkok didepan Ryeowook.

"Sini aku bantu." Namja itu membenarkan tali sepatu Ryeowook lalu tersenyum. "Sudah selesai, lain kali hati - hati. Tali sepatu bisa membuat seseorang terjatuh."

"Gomawa Kyuhyun-sii."

"Kamu tahu namaku?" Kyuhyun pun berdiri diikuti oleh Ryeowook. "Panggil aku Kyu saja."

"Siapa yang tidak kenal Kim Kyuhyun," jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis. 'Seme yang jadi idola setelah melakukan hal norak yang dibilang keren di kantin sekolah,' lanjut Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Sudah aku duga aku memang terkenal." Kyuhyun tersenyum ala iblis, senyum yang bisa membuat banyak uke meleleh dan menganggapnya keren. "Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Aku Kim Ryeowook, panggil saja aku Wookie. Dan dia..." Ryeowook menarik Sungmin agar mendekat ke arahnya. "...namanya Lee Sungmin, panggil saja Minnie."

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum evil. Sepertinya dua uke manis di depannya membuat aura semenya keluar dengan kuat.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai ketemu nanti." Setelah pamitan Kyuhyun pun pergi. Dan senyuman evil itu berganti seringai.

"Uke yang sangat - sangat manis. You will be mine."

Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak belajar dari pengalaman. Apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Yesung tidak membuat seorang Kyuhyun lebih berhati - hati dengan namja berwajah manis.

"Minnie-ah, dia akan menjadi salah satu target kita." Ryeowook pun mengeluarkan seringainya. Sungmin lalu mengeluarkan handphone touchscreen dari sakunya dan membuka sebuah note disana.

"Kim Kyuhyun , kelas I-C," gumam Sungmin sambil menuliskan nama Kyuhyun di catatannya.

"Tulis juga nama Kim Donghae kelas III B"

"Siapa dia, Wookie?"

"Dia Sunbae yang mengganggu Henly tadi pagi," jawab Ryeowook dengan seringai yang semakin melebar. "Sepertinya akan menyenangkan kalau mereka berdua yang jadi target kita."

.

.

Suasana kantin semakin riuh, kedatangan Ryeowook dan Sungmin membuat semua pandang mata kini benar - benar tertuju ke mereka.

"Ingin minum jus jeruk, tapi rasanya malas sekali harus antri," kata Sungmin sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya di meja.

SWING! Jus Jeruk pun segera tersedia, ada 2 gelas disana.

Sungmin tersenyum ke kedua namja yang sudah membawakannya es jeruk. "Gomawa Sunbae, kalian baik sekali pada Minnie."

"Apapun untukmu, Minnie-ah," jawab salah satu Sunbae. Ternyata temannya tidak suka namja itu bicara seperti itu kepada Sungmin.

"Ya! Aku juga membawakan Minnie jus jeruk, kamu jangan sok manis!"

"Eh siapa yang sok manis? Jelas - jelas Minnie lebih suka jus jeruk yang aku bawakan."

"Kamu...!"

Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Ryewook bertatapan. Seringai keluar dari wajah mereka.

"Ha Na Dul Set." Hitung mereka bersamaan dengan suara pelan, dan...

BAG BUG BAG BUG! Kedua namja itu pun berkelahi. Sungmin hanya geleng - geleng kepala dan meraih salah satu jus jeruk itu.

"Jus Jeruknya kurang manis! Enaknya minum apa ya selain ini?" Sungmin sengaja agak mengeraskan suaranya. Dilihat beberapa namja sudah bersiaga untuk mengambilkan Sungmin minuman yang dia mau. Sungmin menggigit jarinya, pura - pura berfikir. "Aku mau..."

Para namja itu sudah benar - benar diposisi yang paling siaga, seperti akan lomba lari saja.

"Aku mau..." Sungmin melirik ke beberapa namja yang sudah ambil ancang - ancang itu. 'Gotcha!' teriak Sungmin dalam hati. "Ah ini saja deh, setelah aku rasa - rasa lagi jus jeruk ini ternyata manis juga."

TOWENG! Beberapa namja terjengkang dari posisi siaganya, sementara Sungmin hanya memasang senyum kelincinya tanpa berdosa.

"Sunbae baik - baik saja?" Sungmin menghampiri salah satu namja yang terjatuh. Disodorkan segelas jus jeruk yang belum dia minum. "Ini untuk Sunbae, lain kali hati - hati ya jangan sampai jatuh lagi." Lagi - lagi Sungmin mengeluarkan senyum polosnya.

Hening. Semua mata menatap Sungmin dan namja itu. Sementara namja itu terlihat mulai susah bernafas. Sungmin menambah intensitas senyumnya.

"Sunbae baik - baik saja?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa wajah Sunbae pucat? Sunbae sakit?"

"Ti-tidak Sungmin-ssi," jawab namja itu dengan wajah semakin pucat. Melihat wajah Sungmin dari jarak begitu dekat ternyata membuat pernafasan dan detak jantungnya terganggu.

"Minnie-ah. Aku rasa cukup, kamu bisa membuatnya pingsan di tempat." Seseorang berbisik di telinga Sungmin. Ternyata Kibum, dan ada Henry disampingnya. Sungmin menyeringai ke Kibum sementara Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepala. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Sungmin pun meninggalkan Sunbae yang sudah terduduk lemas di kursinya.

"Sunbae itu termasuk seme yang payah." Gumam Sungmin begitu dia, Henry, dan Kibum sampai di meja kantin. Ryeowook, Kibum dan Eunhyuk tertawa pelan, sementara Henry masih sering bingung dengan yang apa yang sering teman - temannya lakukan terhadap para namja.

"Istirahat tinggal sepuluh menit lagi kenapa baru datang?"

"Aku tadinya tidak akan ke kantin, tapi Kibum tiba - tiba datang mengajakku kesini," jawab Henry sambil meminum susu strawberry yang Eunhyuk berikan. "Kibum bilang di perpustakaan sudah terlalu ramai."

"Tapi disini ternyata jauh lebih ramai." Gerutu Kibum yang disambut suara tawa keempat teman yang lainnya.

Kelima namja imut itu asyik bercerita dan tertawa tanpa peduli dengan tatapan mupeng dari hampir seluruh namja di kantin. Hampir? Kenapa tidak semua? Karena di salah satu sudut kantin seorang namja berwajah malaikat sedang menyeringai.

"Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum. Kalian berdua belum berubah, Oeh?" Bisik sang namja pada dirinya sendiri. Sang namja yang ternyata Kim Yesung itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah meninggalkan kantin.

"Ini akan sangat menyenangkan, sangat - sangat menyenangkan." Seringai masih terpasang di wajah Kim Yesung. "Dan aku pastikan, aku tetap akan jadi sang penakluk"

.

.

Ini ke tiga kalinya Leeteuk mengintip ke arah ruang tv, tapi belum ada perubahan disana.

"Masih seperti kemarin - kemarin ya Umma?"

Leeteuk menatap Sullie dengan wajah prihatin. "Ne, Sullie-ah. Ada apa dengan kedua Oppa mu itu ya? Umma mulai rindu pertengkaran mereka."

Sulli menggeleng, tapi terlihat jelas kalau dia juga khawatir.

**~Di ruang menonton TV**

"Hyung, Yesung Hyung itu lebih pendek dariku..."

"Ya Evil! jangan ingatkan aku tentang tinggi badan."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bukan itu maksudku Hyung, tapi kenapa aku harus kalah oleh namja yang lebih pendek dariku?"

Donghae menghela nafasnya berat. "Aku juga. Padahal jelas - jelas tampangku ini tampang seme, tapi malah terkecoh oleh dia. Padahal tampilan dia benar - benar uke."

Kedua Evil itu bertatapan prihatin. Sepertinya sedang mengasihani diri mereka masing - masing. Leeteuk yang melihat itu semakin terlihat khawatir. Yeoja itu menggerakan kakinya gelisah.

Tiba - tiba wajah Kyuhun berubah cerah, sepertinya dia baru saja mendapatkan bisikan gaib dari rombongan iblis.

"Evil, kenapa wajahmu jadi seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil. "Hyung sudah dengar tentang lima uke yang sekarang sedang popular itu?"

Donghae mengangguk, lalu menyeringai. "Aku sudah bertemu dengan tiga orang dari mereka. Ah Evil, sepertinya aku tahu arah bicara mu."

"Kita taklukan saja mereka, Hyung. Dengan begitu akan jelas terlihat kalau kita ini seme..."

Seringai semakin melebar diwajah keduanya. "DAN KIM YESUNG AKAN BERHENTI MENGANGGAP KITA INI UKE!" Seru Duo Evil bersamaan.

"Tapi Hyung, jangan patah hati kalau kelima uke itu hanya tertarik padaku."

Donghae langsung sweetdrop mendengarnya. "Ya Evil! Aku ini jauh lebih tampan darimu, mereka akan tertarik padaku!"

"Sudah jelas - jelas aku yang lebih tampan! Dan pastinya lebih tinggi. Sebaiknya Hyung berdoa tidak ada diantara mereka yang lebih tinggi dari Hyung."

BUG! Sebuah bantal kursi melayang kearah Kyuhyun. "Jangan bahas masalah tinggi badan, Evil!"

"Tapi Hyung kan memang pendek." Kyuhyun balik melempar bantal sofa ke Donghae sehingga terjadilah perang bantal diantara mereka.

"Kyu, Hae. Kalian bertengkar?" Suara Umma membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae menghentikan aksi mereka. Iblis sekalipun selalu kalah oleh Umma mereka. Tapi Leeteuk malah mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kalian berhenti? Lanjutkan saja. Umma mau menelpon Appa kalian dulu, melaporkan keadaan kalian berdua." Leeteuk pun masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah sumringah untuk menelpon sang suami ; Kim Young Woon yang masih berada di Jepang. Leeteuk ingin melaporkan kalau kedua anak tersayangnya sudah kembali menjadi iblis.

"Hyung, Umma kenapa?" Kyuhyun menatap bingung Donghae. Donghae hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Semua orang jadi aneh sekarang, Hyung."

"Kamu benar, Evil. Aigoo!"

Ups! Duo Kim evil ini sepertinya tidak tahu kalau setelah hari ini akan semakin banyak keanehan - keanehan yang semakin aneh yang terjadi dalam hidup mereka. Mari membuat seringai!

**TBC**

**Sepertinya Evil sudah menguasai otak author. Kenapa Para Uke imut kita jadi pada gini ya? XD... masih ada yang minat sama cerita ngawur ini? Review, saran, dan kritik tetap author tunggu, pleaseeee... #Cium Yesungie (?)#.. Untuk semua yang udah mau baca + kasih review author cuman bisa bilang : GOMAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! #mari kita membuat seringai bareng Kim Jong Woon a.k.a KIM YESUNG –Cowok paling sexy versi author-#**


	5. Chapter 5

**And the Real Seme is**

**Chapter 4 – Woaaah! Yesung!**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Cast :**

**Yesung (Super Junior)**

**Donghae (Super Junior)**

**Kyuhyun (Super Junior)**

**And the "DANGEREUX CUTTIES!" :**

**Ryeowook (Super Junior)**

**Henry (Super Junior)**

**Sungmin (Super Junior)**

**Eunhyuk (Super Junior)**

**Kibum (Super Junior)**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai. It's the first time i try to make humor Fanfic so maybe it's NOT FUNNY, Sometimes OOC, many OC, and maybe it will be UNOFFICIAL PAIRING**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves except KIM YESUNG. He's Mine.**

.

.

**Langkah 1 : Tentukan Target**

**- Duo Evil's house.**

"Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Lee Sungmin, Lee Eunhyuk, dan Henry Lau."

"Henry itu namja berpipi chubby dari China kan?

"Ne, Hyung."

"Menurutmu siapa yang paling akan sulit ditaklukan, Evil?"

"Kim Kibum."

"Namja pendiam yang orang - orang panggil pangeran es itu ya. Menarik!"

**- Kim Ryeowook's house (DC! Base Camp)**

"Mereka itu kakak beradik ; Kim Kyuhyun dan Kim Donghae."

"Kim Donghae itu menyeramkan, Wookie. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya!"

"Tenanglah Henly, nanti dia yang tidak akan bisa berkutik di depanmu."

"Wookie-ah, bagaimana cara mendekatinya? Akan kita bagi kelompok atau kita dekati sama - sama keduanya?"

"Kita sama - sama saja, kita buat mereka merasa pusing, Minnie."

"Aku setuju, Wookie! Bummie-ah, kenapa diam saja?"

"Hyukkie seperti baru tahu Bummie saja."

"Eh ada yang mau aku tanyakan."

"Ne, Henly?"

"Apa kalian dapat tugas matematika dari Ms Kim?"

"..."

**- A Coffee Shop**

"Donghae dan Kyuhyun saja sudah menarik, ditambah kehadiran kalian berlima."

Diteguknya perlahan Moccacino dicangkir putih yang masih.

"Henry ya? Aku yakin namja itu masih mengingatku. Ryeowook sang leader dan Eunhyuk yang bisa membuat siapapun berfikir dia polos karena gummy smilenya itu..."

Jari - jari mungilnya mengetuk - ngetuk pinggir meja cafe perlahan.

"Dan sepertinya Kibum dan Sungmin belum menyadari keberadaanku."

**Langkah 2 : Cari Data – Data Target.**

**- Duo Evil's home**

"Waktu SMP Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk itu satu sekolah, sementara Kibum bersama Sungmin. Tapi sekarang kelas mereka tertukar. Ryeowook dengan Sungmin sementera Eunhyuk dengan Kibum.

"Lalu Henry?"

"Dia pindahan dari China waktu kelas dua SMP, Hyung. Sekarang kelas dia beda sendiri."

SRET. Sebuah gulungan kertas terbuka.

"Ini data mereka?"

"Ne, Hyung."

"Eh Ryeowook itu jago memasak? Hebat juga dia pernah juara masak waktu SMP. Lee Sungmin penyuka pink? Aiissh, warna itu! Tapi dia memang cocok dengan warna itu. Eunhyuk penyuka susu strawberry? Hmmm baiklah."

"Aku tahu apa yang ada difikiranmu, Hyung!"

"Hahaha! Tapi kenapa data Henry dan Kibum sedikit sekali?"

"Memang hanya segitu yang aku dapat, Hyung. Yang pasti seorang Kim Kibum tidak akan jauh - jauh dari buku."

**- Kim Ryeowook's house (DC! Base Camp)**

"Mereka sama - sama popular, sama - sama narsis, dan sama - sama evil."

"Terdengar menarik, Wookie."

"Woaaah! Akhirnya Bummie mengeluarkan suaranya."

"Aish diamlah, Hyukkie!"

"Kim Donghae tergabung di Club basket, dan Kyuhyun di Club Dance."

"Aku akan ikut bergabung di Club Dance."

"Bagus, Hyukkie! Itu bisa membuatmu lebih mudah mendekati target."

"Aku akan ikut Club Basket!"

"Woooah! Bummie kembali bersuara."

"Aiiish, Hyukkie!"

"Teman - teman..."

"Ne, Henly?"

"Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku soal tugas matematika itu."

"..."

**- A Coffee Shop**

Moccacino di cangkir putih hampir habis.

"Aku yakin mereka sedang berfikir untuk saling menaklukan. Uke - uke manis dan dua seme. Mereka sepertinya tidak mengetahui satu hal..."

Kembali diteguknya Moccacino itu sampai habis.

"...aku yang akan menaklukan mereka semua."

**Langkah tiga : Let's Started!**

**- Duo Evil's house**

Evil menyeringai.

Hyung Evil pun menyeringai.

**- Kim Ryeowook's house (DC! Base Camp)**

Cute smile berubah seringai.

Rabbit smile berubah seringai.

Gummy smile berubah seringai.

Killer smile berubah seringai.

Namja berpipi chubby menatap keempat temannya lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan PR Matematikanya?"

"..."

**- A Coffe Shop**

Penikmat Moccacino itu menuju meja kasir dan membayar secangkir Moccacino yang sudah dinikmati. Lalu sebuah seringai tercipta ketika dia sudah berada di luar Caffe.

"Babak baru sudah dimulai!"

.

.

Lagi - lagi Miss Kim penjaga perpustakaan merasa bahwa keajaiban memang sedang terjadi. Kembali perpustakaan didatangi banyak siswa (coret!) banyak seme. Yang membuat ini semakin ajaib adalah kenyataan bahwa ini masih pagi.

Kibum yang merupakan pencipta keajaiban lagi - lagi tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya hingga dua penyiar sekolah mengumumkan pengumuman di radio sekolah yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Jadi karena di sekolah kita tidak diadakan MOS maka seperti tahun - tahun sebelumnya sebulan setelah penerimaan siswa dan siswi baru sekolah akan mengadakan pekan seni."

"Ne, benar yang Young Jin-ssi katakan. Pekan seni ini akan jadi ajang perkenalan sekaligus unjuk bakat semua siswa. Semua murid bisa ikut serta, boleh solo, kelompok perkelas, atau gabungan kelas yang nantinya akan melalui proses audisi. Info lebih lanjut bisa menghubungi panitia pelaksana di OSIS."

Kibum menutup buku yang dibacanya lalu melangkah pergi. Sepertinya dia harus segera menemui teman - temannya.

Sementara itu duo evil yang baru saja datang bertepatan dengan pengumuman itu bertatapan.

"Hyung, ayo kita buat duo!"

"Duo?"

"Ne! Kita bisa bernyanyi sambil ngedance."

"Nge-ngedance?"

**~Donghae's Imagination (again?)**

_'I want nobody nobody but you_

_I want nobody nobody but you_

_Nandareun sarameun silheo niga animyeon silheo_

_I want nobody nobody nobody nobody'_

Diatas panggung dua orang yeoja, eh ternyata namja terlihat sedang bernyanyi sambil ngedance lagu Wonder girl - Nobody.

Dua namja itu menggunakan mini dress berwarna emas dan wig ala victoria lengkap dengan make up dan aksesories pendukung. Mereka bahkan menggunakan high heel. Pinggul keduanya bergoyang - goyang mengikuti irama lagu. Sementara seme - seme sudah menempel ke panggung demi melihat keduanya lebih dekat.

"Woooowww, sexy back!"

"Suit suiiiit! Sexy nya!"

**~Donghae's Imagination end**

"Hiiiiih! Aku ini seme, Evil!"

Kyuhyun otomatis sweetdrop mendengarnya.

"Ya Hyung! Sudah kubilang berhenti berhayal yang tidak - tidak!"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Yang benar saja! Aku seme tapi harus seperti itu." Donghae yang sepertinya terpengaruh oleh khayalannya sendiri tetap ngotot tidak mau tampil duo dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas frustasi. "Hyung..."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau menyanyikan lagu nobody!"

TOWENG! Kyuhyun menatap syok kepada Donghae.

"Nobody? Siapa juga yang akan menyanyikan lagu itu, Kim Donghae?"

Mereka ternyata sudah di depan kelas Dongha. Donghae menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau menyanyikan lagu nobody dan berdandan perempuan!" Setelah mengatakan itu Donghae masuk ke kelasnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap frustasi Hyungnya itu.

"Dia yang berkhayal dia yang sewot!"

.

.

"Membuat boyband?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Ne Minnie. Kita berlima bentuk boyband saja."

"Kenapa kita tidak membuat band saja, tampil dengan alat musik?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Boyband akan lebih menarik perhatian, Bummie."

Kibum mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Terserah kalian sajalah."

"Tapi Bummie akan ikut sertakan kalau kita bentuk boyband?"

Kibum membuka buku yang tadi dia bawa. Sepertinya dia lebih tertarik membaca daripada ikut terlibat dalam pembicaraan ini."Ne, Wookie. Kalian atur - atur saja."

Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook saling bertukar tatapan dengan isi tatapan kurang lebih seperti ini; 'Kadang Bummie itu terlihat seperti seme dari pada uke!'

"Henly kenapa belum datang?"

Hari ini mereka sengaja tidak ke kantin saat beristirahat dan memutuskan untuk berkumpul di kelas Ryeowook dan Sungmin untuk membicarakan tentang pekan seni sekolah.

"Entahlah, Wookie. Tadi aku sudah mengirim pesan ke Henly kok."

Sementara itu Henry yang baru saja selesai membantu temannya menjelaskan ulang pelajaran kepada temannya yang kesulitan menatap pesan yang Eunhyuk kirim.

'Aku akan segera kesana, Hyukkie. Barusan ada urusan dulu di kelas.'

Pesan itupun terkirim dan Henry bergegas meninggalkan kelas, tapi tubuhnya mendadak membeku saat dia sampai di pintu kelas. Donghae ternyata sudah menunggunya disana, bersandar di salah satu pilar di koridor.

Donghae menyeringai saat melihat Henry. "Hai chagiya, kenapa lama sekali baru muncul?"

"Sunbae sedang apa disini?" Suara Henry terdengar ketakutan.

"Chagiya berhentilah memanggiku Sunbae, panggil aku Hyung. Atau panggil aku Gege. Chagiya dari China kan?"

Henry perlahan mundur selangkah, tapi Donghae lebih cepat bergerak, ditariknya tangan Henry dan di dorongnya Henry ke tembok. Kedua tangannya diletakan di kanan kiri Henry.

"Henly-ah, kenapa terlihat ketakutan begitu?"

"Sunbae mau apa?"

Donghae terkekeh pelan. Melihat Henry yang ketakutan dari dekat menjadi hiburan sendiri baginya.

"Untunglah kamu tidak lebih tinggi dariku, Chagi."

Henry menatap bingung, tapi dia ingat ini bukan waktunya untuk bingung. Dia melirik kesekitar, berharap salah satu temannya di DC! datang dan menolongnya.

"Hae-ah, berhentilah mengganggunya!"

DEG! Terdengar gerutuan tidak jelas dari Donghae saat mendengar suara itu.

"Yesung Ge!" Henry berseru senang saat melihat sosok namja yang dia kenal.

"Hae Baby, kenapa suka sekali menjahili orang sih?"

JEDER! Donghae menatap horor ke arah Yesung. Dipanggil baby oleh namja yang tidak jelas asal - usulnya didepan uke yang akan ditaklukan benar - benar menghantam harga dirinya.

Donghae akhirnya melepaskan Henry dan menatap tajam Yesung yang sedang tersenyum malaikat. Henry yang tidak mengerti segera menghampiri Yesung.

"Gege, gomawa. Tapi aku harus segera menemui teman - temanku."

Yesung mengangguk sambil tetap tersenyum malaikat, namun senyum itu berubah seringai saat Henry sudah pergi.

"Baby, kenapa kamu nakal sekali. Mau coba - coba jadi seme ya?"

"Aku ini memang seme, Kim Yesung!"

Yesung tertawa mendengarnya, dan berjalan mendekati Donghae. Donghae bisa merasakan aura dingin yang menyergapnya. Aura yang selalu dia rasakan setiap kali bertemu Yesung.

"Apa buktinya kalau kamu seme, baby?"

"Aiish! Berhenti memanggilku baby!"

Donghae sepertinya sudah mulai emosi, apalagi Yesung terlihat tidak menggubris kemarahannya. Tiba - tiba sebuah ide muncul di benak Donghae.

"Kita buktikan lewat pekan seni kali ini."

Yesung kembali menyeringai. "Mengajakku mengadu di acara PenSi, eoh? Menarik!"

Donghae menatap tajam ke arah Yesung. Dia bisa rasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat tapi dia mencoba untuk tetap terlihat dingin.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun akan ikut serta diacara itu dan kamu akan lihat bahwa kami ini memang seme! Akan aku buat semua uke terpesona dengan penampilan kami. "

Lagi - lagi Yesung tertawa. "Aku punya ide, Hae baby. Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua menyanyikan lagu girlband dan menggunakan dress diatas panggung?"

PRANK! Bayangan tadi pagi datang lagi dibenak Donghae. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan bayangan aneh tentang dirinya dengan mini dress. Dia tidak habis fikir kenapa Yesung bisa tahu apa yang sempat dia khayalkan tadi pagi. Yesung benar - benar menyeramkan!

"Aku yakin kalian berdua akan terlihat cantik..."

"Ya Kim Yesung! Aku dan Kyuhyun itu tampan! Kami ini seme! Kami ini..."

CUP! Sebuah kecupan mendarat di hidung Donghae. Kecupan singkat namun sukses membuat kedua mata Donghae terbuka lebar.

Hening. Sangat Hening. Ternyata beberapa murid yang sedang ada di koridor itu pun terlalu speechless dengan kejadian barusan.

"Ka-kamu!" Donghae menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Yesung. "APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN KIM YESUNG?"

"Mencium hidungmu."

BRAK! Jawaban santai Yesung membuat Donghae benar - benar kehabisan kata - kata.

"Habisnya kamu cerewet sih, baby!"

Rasanya sudah ada jutaan kata makian dalam otak Donghae yang ingin dia katakan pada namja berkepala besar di depannya itu. Tapi dia ternyata hanya mampu membeku.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, baby." Yesung membalikan badannya dan berjalan dengan santai. Tidak dipedulikan tatapan aneh orang - orang disekitarnya. Beberapa seme berbisik - bisik karena melihat wajah dan penampilan Yesung yang begitu manis, tapi mereka tidak berani mendekat karena seringai sedang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Donghae Sunbae, namja barusan itu siapa?" Seorang namja yang sepertinya adik kelas Donghae memberanikan mendekati Donghae. Donghae tidak menoleh, tapi terdengar bisikan dari mulutnya. Bisikan yang dapat di dengar jelas karena koridor itu tetap hening.

"Dia itu Kim Yesung! Manusia setengah iblis! Dia itu lebih menyeramkan dari Kyuhyun!"

.

.

Yesung berjalan santai menyusuri koridor yang sepi karena memang sekolah sudah bubar sejak tadi. Seperti biasa, hanya ada murid anggota Klub yang ada di Sekolah. Seringai terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Satu lagi sudah mulai masuk ke dalam perangkapku." Suara itu hanya sebuah bisikan tapi penuh dengan makna. "Ternyata ini lebih mudah dari yang aku kira."

**FLASHBACK ON**

Ruang Club Music sudah mulai sepi sejak 15 menit lalu. Kegiatan ekskul musik memang sudah selesai tapi seorang namja mungil masih terlihat asyik dengan piano di depannya. Jari - jarinya menari lincah diatas tuts piano, tak lama suaranya pun terdengar. Suaranya begitu indah, apalagi dia menyanyikan lagu yang tidak kalah indah; Someday.

Namja mungil bernama Ryeowook itu tetap asyik bernyanyi sampai akhirnya ketika sebuah suara terdengar. Suara itu menyanyikan bagian reff.

_"Eonje ganeun uri dashi manari... Eodiro kaneunji amudo moreujiman..."_

Ryeowook menoleh. Suara itu terdengar indah ditelinganya. Dia terpesona, bukan hanya karena suara emas namja itu tapi juga karena namja itu sangat tampan walau dia memakai kacamata. Ryeowook menghentikan permainan pianonya, tapi namja itu tetap melanjutkan bagian reffnya.

"_E__onje ganeun uri dashi manari... he-ojin moseub idaero..."_

Namja itu tersenyum. "Kenapa permainan pianonya dihentikan? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Ti-tidak Sunbae. Hanya saja... Suara Sunbae sangat bangus."

"Suaramu juga bagus." Namja itu mendekati Ryeowook dan duduk di sebelah Ryeowook. Senyum manis terpasang di wajahnya. "Jonen Kim Yesung imnida. Aku anak kelas 3, kamu bisa memanggilku Hyung. Namamu Kim Ryeowookkan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk kaku. Menatap Yesung dari jarak dekat membuatnya lupa akan salah satu peraturan DC! yaitu; DILARANG MERASA TERPESONA!

"Kenapa Hyung bisa tahu namaku? Oh iya, panggil aku Wookie saja, Hyung."

"Siapa yang tidak kenal seorang Kim Ryeowook saat ini, Wookie." Jawaban Yesung sukses membuat semburat pink tipis muncul di pipi Ryeowook. "Aku harap aku tidak mengganggumu. Tadi aku tidak sengaja lewat dan mendengar ada yang bernyanyi, makanya aku datang kesini. Suara mu benar – benar bagus, Wookie."

"Suara Hyung lebih bagus kok." Ryeowook tersenyum, mencoba menyembunyikan detak jantung dan rona pipinya. "Mmmmm, mau melanjutkan lagunya tidak Hyung?"

Yesung menangguk. Ryeowook pun kembali memainkan pianonya.

"_jeormeun naren jeormeum-eul ijeott-go... saranghal ttaen sarangi heunhae-man boyeottne..."_

"_hajiman ije saenggakhae boni... urin jeorm-go seoro sarangeul haettguna"_

Kedua suara emas itupun terdengar dari Ruang Club Music.

**FLASHBACK END**

Yesung tetap melangkah dengan santai melewati koridor yang sepi. Seringai masih setia diwajahnya apalagi saat mengingat semburat pink diwajah Ryeowook. Dia berhenti saat melewati toilet namja dan masuk kedalamnya. Ditatap tampilan dirinya disebuah kaca besar. Rambut lurus rapi, kaca mata, dan jas seragam yang tekancing rapi.

"Kamu memang tampan, Kim Yesung." Ternyata bukan hanya Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang memiliki sifat narsis, tapi Yesung juga begitu. "Tidak peduli seperti apa tampilanmu seorang Kim Yesung akan tetap terlihat tampan."

Yesung keluar dari toilet dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tujuannya satu; Ruang Club Dance.

**- Ruang Club Dance**

Seperti Club Music, Club dance sebenarnya sudah bubar sejak beberapa waktu lalu, tapi di ruangan ini ternyata masih ada beberapa orang yang berkumpul. Terlihat beberapa uke yang menatap sebal ke arah seorang namja yang sepertinya belum lelah berlatih. Namja itu masih semangat meliukan badannya mengikuti irama musik.

"Isssh! Sok sexy banget sih dia padahal badannya kerempeng begitu!"

Namja yang masih semangat ngedance itu bisa mendengar dengan jelas bisik – bisik tidak suka karena kehadirannya, dan itu malah membuat dia semakin bersemangat. Kaos V-neck yan dia pakai sudah melekat di badannya karena keringat membuat beberapa seme mulai mengalami gejala mimisan.

"Woaaah... dia sexy sekali!"

Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus menatap Eunhyuk meoleh ke arah suara. "Aiish Hae Hyung, kenapa kesini sih?"

Donghae nyengir tanpa dosa. "Aku dengar ada hal baru yang menarik di Club ini, makanya aku kesini. Dan ternyata benar."

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. Kehadiran Eunhyuk di Club dance hari ini memang langsung menyita banyak perhatian. "Dia milikku, Hyung!"

"Silahkan berharap, Evil! Tapi akhirnya dia akan jadi milikku." Donghae menatap kesekeliling. Dia dapat melihat beberapa seme yang bukan dari Club dance ada di disini, menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan mesum.

"Ku dengar Kibum bergabung di Club basket ya, Hyung."

Donghae pura – pura tidak mendengar. Moodnya mendadak buruk saat mendengar nama itu. Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan seringainya. "Dia lebih tinggi darimu ya, Hyung?"

KREK! Donghae menatap Kyuhyun tajam tapi sang evil tidak merasa takut sama sekali.

"HUAHAAAHAAAA... Sudah aku duga!"

"Aishh diamlah, Evil! Tinggi aku dan Kibum hampir sama!"

"Tapi tetap lebih tinggi dia kan walau sedikit. HUAHAAHAAHAHAA!"

Demi apapun rasanya Donghae ingin menjejalkan kaos kakinya ke mulut Kyuhyun, tapi dibatalkan niatnya saat namja manis yang sedang jadi pusat perhatian menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kyuhyun-ssi sepertinya sedang senang."

Suara itu menghentikan aktifitas 'tertawa setan' yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan. Eunhyuk berada tepat di depan mereka. Kaos putih yang hampir transparan, keringat yang membasahi wajah dan badannya, pipi yang memerah karena kecapean, dan bibir itu... benar – benar menggoda.

"Eh kenapa kalian berdua jadi diam begini?"

Kyuhyun tersadar dari keterkejutannya, dan PLAK! Dipukulnya pundak Donghae dengan sepenuh hati.

"Hentikan Imajinasimu itu, Hae Hyung! Aku tahu Hyung mulai mengkhayalkan yang tidak – tidak!"

Donghae meringis pelan tapi kemudian cengiran khas ala Donghae muncul dibibirnya. Dia pun berdiri hingga kini dia dan Eunhyuk berdiri berhadapan.

"Hai, siapa namamu? Aku Donghae. Panggil aku Hyung, Ne?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Sebuah Gummy Smile yang sangat manis. "Ne, Hyung. Aku Lee Eunhyuk, panggil saja Hyukkie."

Donghae melihat sekelilingnya. Semua mata menatap ke arah mereka bertiga. "YA KALIAN! Kenapa belum bubar hah? Cepat Bubar!"

Terdengar suara – suara protes dari para seme dan uke tapi akhirnya mereka pun membubarkan diri.

"Hyukkie-ah, panggil aku Kyu, jangan pakai embel – embel ssi."

"Ne, Kyu!" Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum manis. Saat ini mereka duduk sambil berselonjor di lantai sambil bersandar di tembok dengan posisi Eunhyuk di tengah – tengah Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah aku duga Kyunnie Baby masih ada disini."

HOROR! Suasana Club Dance mendadak horor saat suara itu terdengar.

"Jangan bilang itu suara dia, Hae Hyung." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar seperti bisikan tapi ternyata Donghae dapat mendengarnya.

"Itu memang dia, Kyu."

Eunhyuk yang tidak mengerti memilih diam, tapi dia dapat melihat seorang namja tampan sedang berdiri di pintu ruang Club Music. Perlahan namja itu melangkah masuk ke tengah ruangan lalu menyalakan MP4 nya. Setelah meletakan MP4 nya dilantai dia pun mulai menari tanpa membuka jas seragamnya. Tariannya agak aneh namun ketiga namja yang sedang berselonjoran dilantai itu tidak dapat berkedip melihat tubuh itu meliuk di depannya.

Eunhyuk tiba – tiba berdiri. "Woaah! Tarian apa itu, Sunbae?"

Namja tampan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya. "Ini namanya Octopus dance. Dance yang jadi maskot di Sekolahku dulu.

Tiba – tiba Yesung mengusap pipi Eunhyuk. "Kalau kamu mau aku bisa mengajarimu manis. Aku Kim Yesung, panggil saja aku Hyung."

Eunhyuk membeku. Tangan itu terasa sangat halus dipipinya. Eunhyukpun mengangguk kaku. "N-Ne, Hyung."

Yesung mematikan MP4 nya. "Aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai bertemu nanti, Hyukkie."

Lagi – lagi Eunhyuk membeku, namun wajahnya mulai memanas. Yesung mengetahui namanya dan itu membuat pipinya mulai bersemu merah.

Yesung mengentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang masih duduk berselonjor. "Aku harap my Duo baby tidak cemburu." Yesung mengedipkan matanya membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae tidak mampu untuk meneriaki Yesung walau keduanya sangat ingin melakukannya.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk sepertinya tidak sadar dengan kejadian barusan. Pipinya masih bersemu merah mengingat tangan halus yang mengusap pipinya. Sepertinya anggota DC! pemilik Gummy smile ini juga lupa terhadap peraturan untuk tidak merasa terpesona.

.

.

Semua murid terlihat sangat bersemangat, hari ini pendaftaran untuk audisi Pekan Seni sekolah sudah dibuka. Ternyata banyak murid yang berminat untuk bisa tampil di acara ini, baik itu yeoja maupun namja termasuk duo Evil yang baru saja selesai mendaftar.

"Hyung, kita sudah mendaftar tapi belum tahu akan menampilkan apa. Aneh sekali!"

"Kan sudah aku bilang kita menampilkan sulap saja, Evil."

"Andweee!" potong Kyuhyun cepat. "Aku ingin tetap bernyanyi sambil ngedance, Hyung! Dan berhentilah membayangkan kita menyanyikan lagu Nobody dengan dress mini!"

"Aish kamu ini merepotkan, Evil. Ya sudah kita bernyanyi sambil ngedance. Ada ide lagu apa?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kita nyanyikan lagu Trouble Maker saja Hyung. Aku menyanyikan part Hyunseung, Hyung menyanyikan partnya Hyuna!"

PLAK! Sebuah buku pun mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun. Evil itu meringis sakit tapi tetap menyeringai.

"Jangan ngaco, Evil!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, kadang menggoda Donghae jadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. "Bagaimana kalau Bonamana dari super Junior, Hyung. Nanti kita ubah sedikit musiknya lalu kita buat dancenya ala Duo Evil."

Donghae terlihat berfikir. "Hmmm boleh juga. Ya sudah itu saja, Evil. Nanti pulang sekolah kita mulai berlatih di rumah."

Sementara di kelas Henry lima orang uke manis sedang berkumpul.

"Audisinya seminggu lagi ya? Waktunya singkat sekali tapi kita tidak boleh menyerah."

"Ne, Wookie benar! Kita harus lolos audisi." Sungmin terdengar bersemangat. Dia bahkan sudah mencatat semua konsep yang sudah didiskusikan tadi. Mereka akan tampil dengan format boyband dengan tema cute and fun. Tidak hanya satu lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan tapi empat lagu dengan format medley.

"Lagu pertamanya dari grup Boyfriend yang judulnya Boyfriend. Eh judulnya sama ya dengan nama grupnya?" Sungmin mulai membacakan kembali hasil diskusi tadi. "Lagu keduanya Beautiful target dari B1A4, disambung dengan Chu dari F(x) dan penutupnya Haengbok happiness dari Super Junior."

"Apa kita harus menyelipkan lagu Chu? Itu kan lagu girlband!"

"Tenanglah Bummie. Kita kan akan aransemen ulang lagunya, lagipula Bummie kan kebagian ngerapp nya saja." Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan Kibum yang mulai uring – uringan. Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk kembali saling bertatapan dengan isi tatapan; 'Jangan – jangan Bummie itu sebenarnya memang seme?'

Henry sepertinya tidak peduli dengan adegan tatap – menatap diantara ketiga temannya. Dia terlalu sibuk menatap horor ke catatan Sungmin. Bernyanyi dan ngedance depan banyak orang menurutnya benar – benar menyeramkan, tapi bagaimanapun dia harus tetap mengikuti rencana keempat temannya.

Hari – hari menuju audisi terasa cepat, semua murid sepertinya begitu antusias dengan audisi sehingga tidak terasa sekarang sudah hari H- nya untuk audisi. Audisi dilakukan secara tertutup, hanya antara peserta dan juri saja. Ini dimaksudkan agar penampilan peserta tetap menjadi rahasia sampai PenSi nanti.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun terlihat sedang bersiap – siap. No peserta mereka adalah 7 dan sekarang sudah sampai peserta no 5.

"Hyung, aku merasa aneh akhir – akhir ini."

"Aneh kenapa, Kyu?" Donghae meregangkan kembali badannya yang terasa agak kaku karena gugup.

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya diatas perut. "Sejak kejadian di Club Dance itu dia tidak jarang sekali terlihat."

"Maksudmu Kim Yesung?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sejak kejadian di Club dance Yesung memang jarang muncul. Dia seringnya berdiam diri di kelas. Yesung pun selalu pulang cepat.

"Bukankah itu bagus, Evil? Mungkin Yesung sudah bosan mengganggu kita?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir dan sedikit terlihat gelisah. "Aku justru merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan perubahanya itu Hyung."

"Membicarakan aku, Eoh?"

HAH! Baru saja Duo Evil membicarakannya dan sekarang Yesung sudah berada di belakang mereka. Duo Evil serempak berbalik dan Yesung menyambutnya dengan sebuah seringai.

"Merindukanku, Eoh?"

Duo Evil mendengus keras. Demi apapun rasanya mereka ingin melempar wajah Yesung dengan pot bunga. 'Eh tapi nanti wajah manisnya tergores.' Duo Evil mengkerutkan keningnya. Kenapa mereka harus merasa peduli dengan wajah Yesung?

"Benar – benar merindukanku ya sampai tidak bisa berkata apa – apa?"

"Siapa yang merindukanmu, Hyung! Jangan Ge-er!"

Yesung tertawa. "Merindukanku juga tidak apa – apa. Sudah bukan hal aneh untukku dirindukan orang lain."

Kyuhyun dan Donghae sweetdrop mendengarnya. Mereka tidak menyangka ada orang yang jauh lebih narsis dari mereka berdua.

"Apa yang Hyung lakukan disini sekarang?"

"Tentu saja untuk ikut audisi, Kyunnie."

"Sendirian saja?"

"Ne! Kenapa? Hae baby mau menemani?"

"JANGAN PANGGIL KAMI DENGAN PANGGILAN ANEH ITU!" Seru Duo Evil berbarengan disertai deathglare yang lagi – lagi tidak mempan bagi seorang Kim Yesung.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi karena aku adalah peserta No. 6, sebentar lagi giliranku. Jangan rindukan aku lagi, Ne."

"TIDAK AKAN!" Lagi – lagi Duo Evil berseru berbarengan, sepertinya mereka sudah mulai darah tinggi karena Yesung. Yesung sendiri terlihat tidak peduli dan dengan langkah santainya menuju meja panitia.

Tanpa Yesung sadari tiga orang namja sedang meliriknya diam – diam. Mereka adalah Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Henry yang memang merindukan Yesung karena namja itu akhir – akhir ini sering menghilang.

"Wookie-ah, apa masih lama kita tampil?" Ryeowook menoleh, menghentikan aktifitas 'melirik diam – diam Kim Yesung'.

"Ah itu... Masih Minnie. Kita tampil no 10, sekarang baru yang ke 5."

Sungmin mengangguk. Dia dan Kibum sepertinya belum menyadari keanehan ketiga temannya. Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, dan Henry memang tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Yesung. Mereka menyimpan cerita soal Yesung menjadi rahasia masing – masing.

Audisi berjalan ketat. Juri terdiri dari 4 orang. Dua orang dari pihak sekolah dan dua lagi merupakan juri tamu.

Dua hari kemudian pengumuman peserta yang lolos pun diumumakan di Mading Sekolah. Dari 25 nomor peserta hanya 10 yang kini terpampang disana.

"Sudah aku duga DC! akan masuk." Senyum puas terlihat di wajah Ryeowook, DC! lolos audisi. "Kedua target pun ternyata lolos ya?" Seringai muncul diwajah manisnya saat melihat nama Duo Evil (Kim Kyuhyun dan Kim Donghae) tertulis juga disana. Tapi kemudian seringai Ryeowook menghilang dan berganti senyum simpul saat melihat nama yang tertulis di sana, dii urutan No 10 yang nantinya akan jadi penutup acara.

"Kim Yesung."

.

.

Acara PenSi sudah dimulai, tapi sepertinya perhatian justru terpusat ke dua titik. Titik pertama adalah lima orang namja yang berdiri tidak jauh dari panggung. Kelima namja itu adalah Dangereux Cutties!. Acara PenSi memberikan kelonggaran untuk para pengisi acara untuk memakai pakaian bebas, dan lihatlah bagaiman penampilan DC! sekarang. Mereka menggunakan kaos berwarna cerah dengan gambar Scoopy. Hanya kibum yang memakai warna hitam, tapi tetap ada gambar Scoopy di kaosnya.

"Minnie-ah, apa penampilanku sudah oke?" Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya sambil membetulkan letak topi bonekanya yang berbentuk monyet membuat para penggemarnya menahan nafas.

"Sudah, Hyukkie. Kalau aku sendiri cocok tidak pakai ini?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Bando telinga kelinci itu benar – benar cocok untuk Sungmin. Ryeowook terlihat masih sibuk memasangkan topi rajut diatas kepala Henry, dia sendiri memakai topi boneka berbentuk kura – kura diatas kepalanya. Hanya Kibum yang tidak memakai aksesoris seperti itu. Mungkin teman – temannya benar, jangan – jangan Kibum itu memang seme.

Sementara para seme fokus melihat ke arah lima uke yang terlampau imut itu, para uke justru fokus ke titik yang satunya lagi. Ke tempat dimana duo evil berdiri.

"Hyung, kita sudah jadi pusat perhatian! Aku yakin kita sudah sekeren para personil Backstreet boys."

"Siapa backstreet boys itu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun sweetdrop mendengarnya. Bagaiamana mungkin Donghae tidak tahu salah satu Boyband paling terkenal di dunia itu.

"Aku ralat saja, Hyung. Aku yakin kita berdua sudah sekeren para personil Super Junior!"

"Owh, pastinya!" Donghae memasang senyum ala ikannya yang sukses membuat para uke seperti mendapat sengatan listrik. Style mereka sebenarnya simple saja, tapi tetap terlihat begitu keren. Kyuhyun memakai kaos putih polos dan celana jeans berwarna biru dengan jaket jeans yang serasi dengan warna celananya. Rambutnya dibiarkan agak acak – acakan yang membuat dia justru terlihat semakin tampan. Sementara Donghae mengggunakan kemeja panjang biru kotak – kotak yang lengannya dia gulung sedikit, dia juga memakai sebuah kacamata gaya.

"Hyung, aku tidak melihat Yesung Hyung. Bukankah dia akan tampil setelah kita?" Kyuhyun yang merasa bahwa ketidakmunculan Yesung adalah sebuah keanehan mencoba membagi keresahan hatinya dengan Donghae.

"Entahlah, Kyu. Mungkin dia sedang bersiap – siap," jawab Donghae setenang mungkin walau diapun merasa aneh.

Acara berlangsung seru. Semua pengisi acara menampilkan penampilan terbaiknya, mulai dari penampilan solo, girlband ala murid yeoja sampai sulap. Tapi dari semua itu tentu saja dua penampilan yang paling ditunggu yaitu penampilan no 8 dan 9. Penampilan dari DC! dan Duo Evil.

"MANISNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Terdengar teriakan para seme ketika DC! akhirnya naik ke atas panggung. Dan suasana semakin riuh ketika para uke imut itu sudah beraksi. Para seme bergerak mendekati panggung. Sementara itu di belakang panggung para yeoja yang baru saja menampilkan penambilan ala girlband tertunduk lesu.

"Kita sudah berdandan habis – habisan, tapi kenapa tadi sambutannya tidak seheboh ini."

"Mungkin kita harus pindah sekolah. Tapi sebelumnya kita harus memastikan kalau jumlahl namja straight di sekolah itu lebih banyak dibandingkan seme."

Baiklah. Kita abaikan para yeoja yang sedang nelangsa ini dan kembali ke panggung.

"_Noongamgo geudael geuryuhyo mamsok geudael chajajjyo nareul balkhyuhjooneun bichi boyuh...Yuhngwuhnhan haengbogeul nohchil soon uhbjyo geudae na boinayo nareul boolluhjwuhyo... Uhnjerado geudae maeumeul yuhruh boayo apen naega issuhyo.. Nareul boolluhjwuhyo geudae gyuhte... Isseulgguhya nuhreul saranghae...Hamkkehaeyo geudaewa yuhngwuhnhee" _

DC! pun menutup penampilan mereka dengan pose paling imut, tidak lupa dengan gaya dan wajah aegyo mereka. Kecuali kim kibum pastinya yang memang sedang diragukan ke'uke'annya. Yang pasti para seme terdengar semakin histeris melihat semua itu.

Setelah membungkukan badan secara bersama'an kelima uke ini pun turun diiringi tatapan mupeng para seme.

Setelah para seme yang dimanjakan oleh DC! sekarang giliran para uke yang mendekat ke arah panggung. Duo Evil akan tampil!

Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah berada di atas panggung memasang senyum mereka yang mampu membuat uke didepan mereka kehabisan nafas. Lagi – lagi terlihat sekumpulan yeoja yang terlihat nelangsa.

"Aku tidak habis fikir kenapa dua namja paling tampan di Sekolah ini justru tidak tertarik kepada yeoja."

"Kamu benar. Aku jadi ingin operasi kelamin dan berubah jadi uke."

Sekali lagi mari kita abaikan para yeoja dan kembali ke panggung.

Suara teriakan terdengar dari para uke saat musik akhirnya mengalun dan Duo Evil memulai aksinya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri mereka terlihat keren membawakan bonamana dengan gaya dan dance mereka sendiri.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! Kereeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

Suasana semakin heboh saat tiba – tiba Donghae melemparkan sekuntum mawar merah ke arah penonton. Tidak lama musik pun berhenti yang ditutup dengan gaya paling keren dari Duo Evil.

"lagi! Lagi! Lagi!" terdengar suara protes dari para uke saat Donghae dan Kyuhyun turun dari panggung. Sang pembawa acara yang merupakan penyiar radio pun segera menenangkan keadaaan.

"Wow panas sekali disini. Sepertinya kalian benar – benar menikmati penampilan barusan, Ne?"

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Tapi sayangnya setiap peserta hanya boleh tampil sekali..."

Terdengar seruan kecewa dari para uke.

Sang MC tersenyum. "Baiklah! Sekarang kita akan lanjutkan ke penampilan berikutnya yang merupakan penampilan terakhir. Kita sambut Kim Yesuuuuung!"

MC itu pun turun menepi ke ujung panggung, tidak ada sambutan seheboh saat DC! dan Duo Evil yang naik panggung, hanya tepuk tangan biasa. Tapi kemudian suasana berubah hening saat Yesung akhirnya naik kepanggung. Namun keheningan itupun hanya sebentar karena kemudian...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Keren sekaliiiiiiiiiiiii!" Terdengar teriakan dari para yeoja maupun uke begitu melihat sosok di atas panggung.

Penampilan Kim Yesung benar – benar berbeda, sudah tidak ada lagi Yesung dengan rambut lurus rapi, kacamata dan seragam yang rapi. Yesung merubah penampilannya! Rambut lurus hitamnya sudah disasak jadi berkesan acak – acakan tapi keren, rambut itu berganti warna menjadi cokelat kemerahan. Tidak ada lagi kacamata sehingga tatapan matanya yang tajam namun lembut terlihat jelas. Dan pakaian yang dia gunakan benar – benar keren. Yesung Bergaya ala Rocker dengan kaos dan celana hitam pas body dilengkapi dengan jaket kulit berwarna merah.

"Selamat sore semua. Aku Kim Yesung dari kelas III-C."

"SOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Musik pun berbunyi, ternyata Yesung membawakan lagu dari band Trax; Are You Ready!

"_Ibwa non bbonhan mamurirul kurigo itchana..." _Yesung sudah memulai aksinya. Suaranya yang begitu indah itu terdengar jadi semakin spesial saat membawakan music rock. Suasana semakin riuh, karena ternyata bukan cuman yeoja dan para uke yang tertarik dengan penampilan Yesung. Para seme dan namja straight pun menikmati lagu yang Yesung bawakan.

"_Are you Ready? Are you Ready?" _Serempak para murid ikut bersorak.

"_Nal we kamanduji ana na jom neboryo dwoyo Ijenun chega alaso he..." _ Suara Yesung terdengar semakin kuat saat memasuki reff.

"_Are you ready? Are you ready?" _Lagi – lagi para murid ikut bersorak.

"_Ijen ne sesangiya jichan ne nalgerul pyol chyo Are you Ready?..." _

Yesung terus beraksi membuat suasana semakin riuh. Dan Yesung berhasil menyempurnakan penampilannya dengan teriakan panjangnya yang indah namun terdengar kuat diakhir lagu.

"_Ijen ne sesangiya hwemangeui nalgerul pyolchyo... Sojunghan noeui gumsogeh Fly Awaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"_

"HUAAAAAAH! KIM YESUNG! KIM YESUNG! KIM YESUNG!" Para murid terus menyebut namanya saat lagu itu benar – benar selesai. Dan lihatlah, seringai tercipta jelas diwajahnya yang masih berdiri diatas panggung.

"Di-dia itu benar – benar Kim Yesung, Hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya sosok yang sedang berdiri diatas panggung.

Donghae mengangguk ragu. "Aku rasa hanya ada satu nama Kim Yesung di sekolah ini, Kyu!"

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Donghae masih merasa bingung, Ryeowook, Henry dan Eunyuk justru merasa kekaguman mereka mencapai ubun – ubun. Tidak ada yang berbicara, ketiganya terlalu terpesona dengan penampilan yesung yang berbeda dengan saat mereka bertemu sebelumnya.

"Bummi-ah." Kibum dapat merasakan pinggangnya di senggol seseorang. Dia menoleh dan melihat wajah Sungmin yang hampir pucat. "Kita ternyata satu sekolah lagi dengannya, Bummie. Dia ada disini."

Kibum menganguk. Walau wajahnya tidak memucat seperti Sungmin tapi ekspresi mukanya penuh keterkejutan. "Ne, Minnie. Sang Penakluk ternyata ada disini."

**TBC  
Kepanjangan? Author lagi pengen bikin yang panjang – panjang soalnya XD... Masih ada yang bertanya – tanya tentang pairingnya? Author kasih bocoran ya, ini akan jadi CRACK PAIRING! BENAR BENAR CRACK PAIRING #SMIRK!#,, Masih adakah yang tertarik dengan kelanjutan ceritanya? Kalau ada RnR please... Untk semua yang udah mau ngasih saran, kritik, plus review di chapter sebelumnya, Author Cuman bisa bilang : !**


	6. Chapter 6

**And the Real Seme is**

**Chapter 5 – Let's Make 'Koalisi'**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Cast :**

**Yesung (Super Junior)**

**Donghae (Super Junior)**

**Kyuhyun (Super Junior)**

**And the "DANGEREUX CUTTIES!" :**

**Ryeowook (Super Junior)**

**Henry (Super Junior)**

**Sungmin (Super Junior)**

**Eunhyuk (Super Junior)**

**Kibum (Super Junior)**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai. It's the first time i try to make humor Fanfic so maybe it's NOT FUNNY, Sometimes OOC, many OC, and maybe it will be UNOFFICIAL PAIRING**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves except KIM YESUNG. He's Mine.**

.

.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun mencari arah suara, tapi tidak ada siapa - siapa.

"Kyu, kamu terlihat cantik."

Kyuhyun kembali mencari asal suara, tapi tetap tidak ada siapa - siapa di ruangan ini.

Kyuhyun melangkah ke luar, ternyata pintu itu terhubung ke ruangan yang lebih besar.

"Kyu, kamu terlihat sexy."

Kyuhyun merasa mengenal suara itu.

"Kyu..."

"Ya! Siapa kamu? Tunjukan dirimu!"

Kyuhyun akhirnya berteriak. Dia terus melangkah menyusuri ruangan itu, namun langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah cermin yang sangat besar.

"Itu... Apa itu?!"

Kyuhyun melihat tampilan dirinya di cermin besar itu, dan dia merasa sangat syok. Kyuhyun ternyata memakai dress ala personil Wonder girl di MV Nobody. Sebuah wig bergaya ratu victory terpasang di kepalanya. Sapuan make up membuatnya terlihat cantik, ditambah sebuah high heel menyempurnakan kecantikannya.

"Huaaaah! Apa - apa'an ini?"

"Kyunnie baby berisik!"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan Yesung berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Sejak kapan kamu ada disitu, Hyung?"

Yesung tidak menjawab tapi perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun yang tiba - tiba tidak bisa bergerak.

"Sudah aku bilang Kyunnie baby memang cantik."

Gaya bicara Yesung begitu seduktive membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun meremang, tapi dia tetep tidak bisa bergerak.

CUP! Yesung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuhyun membuat namja evil ini mulai panik, apalagi saat dia menyadari satu hal; Kenapa Yesung lebih tinggi dari dia?

Yesung mulai melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Namja evil itu tetap tidak bisa bergerak. Nafasnya semakin sesak karena Yesung tidak memberi kesempatan untuknya bernafas. Muka Kyuhyun mulai memucat tapi Yesung tetap tidak berhenti! Lalu...

KRIIIIIING!

BRUG!

"Aw!" Seorang namja evil dengan piyama biru terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Diusap bokongnya yang sakit, lalu diedarkan pandangannya ke seantero kamar.

"Ternyata mimpi... Fuiih! Syukurlah!" Namja evil bernama Kyuhyun itu pun segera bangkit lalu menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang saat mengingat mimpi barusan. "Hari ini pasti akan jadi hari yang berat!"

.

.

Kim Yesung sudah kembali ke style sebelumnya; seragam rapi, kacamata, dan juga rambut lurus rapi. Hanya rambutnya tidak lagi hitam melainkan masih cokelat kemerahan. Tapi walau begitu, pagi ini dia tetap menjadi pusat perhatian seantero sekolah. Sepanjang koridor yang dia lewati hampir semua orang menatapnya dan berbisik membicarkannya.

"Yesung-ssi." Seorang yeoja yang ternyata Jessica menghampirinya. Ditangannya ada sebuah kado berukuran mini yang dibungkus kertas kado berwana merah, disodorkan kado itu ke Yesung. "Ini... Untukmu."

Yesung meraih kado itu dan memberikan senyum malaikatnya membuat Jessica lemas di tempat. "Gomawo..."

Terlihat tatapan tidak suka dari beberapa yeoja dan uke disana terhadap Jessica.

"Aku Jessica, Yesung-ssi bisa memanggilku Jess." Jessica mulai memasang senyum genitnya, membuat semakin banyak mata yang menatapnya kesal.

"Panggil aku Yesung saja, Jess." Lagi - lagi senyum malaikat terpasang di wajah Yesung, dan lagi - lagi Jessica merasa kakinya melemas.

"Aku permisi dulu ya, Jess."

Jessica mengangguk kaku. Yesung kembali menyusuri koridor dengan santai. Senyum malaikat terus terpasang di wajahnya. Lalu senyum itu menghilang dan berganti seringai saat melihat Henry.

"Henry!" Henry menoleh dan pipinya bersemu merah saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Untukmu." Yesung menyodorkan kado yang dia dapatkan dari Jessica ke Henry.

"U-untuku, Ge?" Yesung mengangguk. Walau ragu diterimanya kado itu.

"Jangan mencoba merayunya, Hyung."

Yesung dan Henry menoleh.

"Bummie?" Kibum mengambil kado dari tangan Henry lalu melempar - lempar kado itu ke udara. "Bummia-ah, itu punyaku."

Kibum menggeleng. "Sebaiknya kamu kembali ke kelasmu, Henly. Ini untuk kebaikanmu."

Henry menatap Kibum dan Yesung bergantian. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kim Kibum." Yesung berjalan mendekati Kibum. "Itu caramu menyambut mantan namjachingumu, eoh?"

Hening. Bahkan angin saja sepertinya terlalu syok mendengar kata - kata Yesung. Kibum mencoba menatap tajam mata Yesung, tapi kemudian dia mendengus pelan. Tatapan Yesung selalu berhasil mengalahkannya.

Keheninganpun pecah saat mulai terdengar bisikan - bisikan di koridor.

Seorang yeoja manis akhirnya memberanikan diri menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi Yesung-ssi. Kalau Kibum-ssi mantan namjachingumu, berarti..."

"Aku seme!" Yesung menjawab cepat sebelum yeoja itu menyelesaikan kata - katanya. Wajah yeoja itu mendadak pucat. Dia berbalik pergi, tapi baru beberapa langkah...

BRUG! Yeoja itu pingsan! Yeoja itu segera dilarikan ke UKS, tapi Yesung dan Kibum tetap berada di posisinya.

"Kemarin kamu terlihat manis, Bummie."

Setelah mengatakan itu Yesung mengambil kado ditangan Kibum dan kembali menyerahkannya ke Henry disertai sebuah kedipan mata.

KRIK KRIK

Hanya suara jangkrik yang mengiringi kepergian Yesung hingga namja berkepala besar itu menghilang di belokan koridor.

"Dia seme?" Seorang yeoja berambut merah memecah kesunyian. Beberapa yeoja bertatapan horor, wajah mereka mendadak pucat membuat para namja straight sudah siap sedia di dekat mereka berjaga – jaga kalau para yeoja pingsan masal.

"Huaaaah! Aku mau pindah sekolah saja!"

"Aku jugaaaaa!"

Teriakan histeris pun terdengar sahut menyahut dari para yeoja.

Berbeda dengan para yeoja yang sedang meratapi nasib karena satu lagi namja keren di sekolah mereka ternyata seme, para uke justru sedang melakukan suffle dance di lapang sekolah menyambut kehadiran seme baru di sekolah mereka. Sebenarnya tujuan mereka ke sekolah itu apa sih?

"Bummie..."

"Kalau kamu ingin menanyakan apa aku memang mantan namjachingu Yesung Hyung, aku jawab IYA!"

"Kapan?"

"Waktu SMP," jawab Kibum cepat. "Aku tidak mau mendengar pertanyaan lain, Henly."

Henry terdiam. Rasanya dia ingin ikut melakukan suffle dance bersama para uke. Bukan karena dia merasa senang tapi karena merasa terlalu syok.

"Berhati - hatilah pada seseorang bernama Kim Yesung, Henly."

Henry belum sempat bertanya apa maksud Kibum tapi Kibum sudah berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Henry menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Soal matematika sepertinya lebih mudah difikirkan daripada hal seperti ini."

.

.

Kibum dapat merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya, khususnya tatapan dari Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk mendesah kecewa, mengajak berbicara pangeran es memang membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra.

Jam belajar sudah berlangsung sejak setengah jam lalu, tapi para guru mendadak rapat.

"Aku akan bertanya ke Minnie saja kalau Bummie tetap tidak mau bicara."

Kibum menunjukan killer smilenya. "Jangan berharap dia akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang ini."

Benar yang dikatakan Kibum, Sungmin pun memilih diam. Ryeowook sudah mengeluarkan beribu cara untuk merayu Sungmin tapi Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan pasang puppy eyes seperti itu, Wookie. Aku tidak akan bercerita."

"Minnie..."

"Apa kamu tega kalau aku dikutuk menjadi patung es oleh pangeran es, Wookie?"

Ryeowook menyerah. Kalau Sungmin sudah seperti ini, dia tidak bisa apa - apa lagi.

Sementara itu di depan ruang Osis, Donghae menatap horor mading sekolah.

Trending Topic For Today

1. Kim Yesung Rock the school!

2. Kim Yesung adalah Seme!

3. Kim Yesung mantan namjachingu Kim Kibum!

4. Shuffle dance para uke untuk Kim Yesung!

5. Pingsan masal yeoja penggemar Kim Yesung!

"Apa ini? Semuanya tentang namja aneh itu?" Donghae mengucek matanya, memastikan dia tidak salah lihat. "Kenapa Bonamana Duo Evil tidak masuk ke Trending Topik?"

Donghae mengacak - acak rambutnya frustasi. Dia pernah menjadi yang paling popular di sekolah tapi tidak sampai membuat para yeoja pingsan dan uke melakukan suffle dance.

"Aaaaaa! Siapa sebenarnya makhluk bernama Kim Yesung itu? Jangan - jangan dia..."

**~Donghae's imagination~**

Seorang namja tampan terlihat berdiri di kegelapan malam di sebuah taman. Hari sudah sangat malam, keadaan kota sudah sangat sepi. Tapi namja itu tetap berada disana dengan jubah hitam panjangnya.

Sementara itu di dekat taman seorang namja lain sedang berjalan terburu - buru. Diliriknya jam tangannya berkali - kali. Dia benar – benar pulang telat. Saat melewati taman dia tertegun melihat namja berjubah hitam berdiri disana. Dia mengenali namja itu.

"Kim Yesung?"

Namja berjubah hitam itu menoleh, seringai muncul diwajahnya.

"Donghae... Tepat sekali kamu muncul disini!"

Suara Yesung terdengar seperti bisikan angin. Donghae dapat merasakan tubuhnya menggigil.

"Ka - kamu sedang apa sendirian disini, Yesung-ah?"

Yesung tidak menjawab melainkan berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"Aku sedang lapar! Sangat lapar! Untung kamu datang, Hae."

Donghae tidak mengerti apa yang Yesung maksud, tapi matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat kedua gigi taring di mulut Yesung.

"Ka-kamu..."

**~Donghae's Imagination End~**

"...Vampire?" Wajah Donghae pucat seketika apalagi saat dia mencoba mengingat soal Yesung. Tatapan tajam, sentuhan yang membuat merinding, seringai yang lebih menyeramkan dari Kyuhyun. "Dia juga jarang istirahat di kantin."

Entah kenapa Donghae refleks mundur selangkah. "Di-dia pasti Vampire."

PLUK! Sebuah tepukan ringan hinggap di pundak Donghae.

"Huaaaaah! Jangan hisap darahku!" Donghae refleks jongkok sambil menutupi kepalanya.

"Donghae Hyung? Ada apa?"

Eh? Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, dan BOOM! Rasanya seperti di hantam godam ratusan kilo di kepala. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap konyol di depan namja yang ternyata Eunhyuk disaat popularitas dan eksistensinya diragukan?

Donghae segera berdiri. "Hyukkie."

"Hyung sedang apa?" Tatapan polos Eunhyuk membuat Donghae ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok. Apa yang harus dia jelaskan pada makhluk manis di depannya ini?

"Hyung sedang akting?"

"Akting?" Donghae balik bertanya. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Ah iya, aku sedang belajar akting."

"Akting untuk apa, Hyung?"

Donghae langsung sweetdrop. Kenapa Eunhyuk banyak sekali bertanya?

"Aku... Aku mau ikut audisi. Ah iya, aku mau ikut audisi!"

"Audisi apa? Dimana?"

Toweng!

"Audisi di... Salah satu agent!"

"Agent yang mana? Agent yang menaungi Kim Tae Hee atau Won Bin atau artis lain?"

Seandainya Donghae memiliki kemampuan untuk meleleh, dia pasti memilih untuk meleleh sekarang juga.

"Hyung?"

"Ini agent baru, Hyukkie."

"Agent baru? Bagaimana kalau agent itu palsu?"

"Itu..."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Hyung dijadikan artis porno?"

"Hah?"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti pose telanjang Hyung beredar di internet?"

"Pose telanjang?"

"Apa Hyung siap? Apa Hyung bisa menanggung malunya?"

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti Hyung dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Bagaimana kalau Hyung diusir dari rumah? Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tidak mau mengakui Hyung lagi?"

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau Hyung diusir dari Korea? Hyung mau tinggal di negara mana?"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan nelangsa, tapi sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak menyadarinya, atau pura - pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau ujung - ujungnya Hyung diculik oleh alien dan dijadikan artis porno di planet lain?"

Alien? Planet lain?

BRAK! DUAG! PRANG! TETERETEREEEET!

Sepertinya Donghae harus lebih berhati - hati saat sedang berdua saja dengan Eunhyuk

.

.

_'Percaya pada Hyung, dia itu vampire Kyu!'_

Kyuhyun menatap handphonenya dengan tatapan sengsara. Kehebohan yang dibuat Kim Yesung sudah cukup membuat paginya terasa menyeramkan dan kini ditambah dengan sms dari Donghae.

"Aku harus bilang ke Umma untuk membawa Hae Hyung ke dokter untuk menghentikan hobi melamunnya."

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar kelas, terlalu lama di kelas tanpa melakukan apa - apa ternyata membosankan. Keadaan sekolah sangat ramai karena tidak ada sama sekali guru yang terlihat.

"Kim Yesung. Dia benar - benar berhasil membuat sekolah ini kacau seperti sekarang, bahkan Hae Hyung pun tidak pernah berbuat seperti ini." Kyuhyun memilih duduk di salah satu bangku taman sekolah.

"Dia memang berbahaya." Kyuhyun menoleh dan mencari asal suara. Ternyata Kibum berdiri dibelakangnya. Kibum pun duduk di samping Kyuhyun. "Sekali saja kamu masuk ke kehidupannya, dia tidak akan melepaskanmu kecuali dia yang ingin."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dan menurutnya Kibum memang pantas disebut pangeran es. Dia pendiam, bahkan terlalu pendiam. Tatapannya tajam dan cara bicaranya pun tenang.

"Kamu akan jadi Uke, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Mwo?"

Kibum menatapnya tajam. "Kim Yesung akan membuatmu menjadi seorang uke."

"A-apa?"

"Apa tatapannya membuatmu membeku? Apa sentuhannya membuatmu susah bernafas."

"Itu..."

"Bukankah itu ciri - ciri uke yang terpesona kepada seme?"

Kyuhun merasa tubuhnya menegang. Saat mencoba mengingat semua yang sudah terjadi dia tiba - tiba sadar kalau dia sering bersikap seperti uke di depan Kim Yesung. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari badan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu tentang semua ini, Bummie?"

Kibum menghela nafasnya. "Sebuah rahasia kecil, Kyu. Aku ini... Awalnya seorang seme."

PRAK!

"Kamu seme?"

Kibum bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Ya! Tapi itu sebelum aku mengenal seorang Kim Yesung."

Kibum pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang seolah membatu di tempat duduknya.

Seoranyg seme harusnya tidak kalah bertatapan dengan namja lain, tapi tatapan Kim yesung mengalahkannya.

Seorang seme harusnya tidak salah tingkah di depan namja lain, tapi Kim Yesung pernah membuatnya salah tingkah.

Seorang seme harusnya harusnya tidak bersemu merah, tapi Kim Yesung membuatnya bersemu merah.

"Hah? Kenapa tanda - tanda uke ada padaku sekarang?"

CUP!

"Kan sudah aku bilang Kyunnie baby itu uke."

NGIIIIIIING!

Deg deg... Deg deg... Deg Deg...

Seseorang di belakang Kyuhyun mencium pipinya, dan Kyuhyun tahu pasti siapa dia. Kyuhyun mencoba melafalkan mantra seme di dalam hatinya.

'Aku seme! Aku seme! Aku seme! Aku seke! Aku seke! Aku uke! Aku...Mwo?!'

"Kenapa diam saja baby?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, ternyata Yesung sudah berada di sampingnya. Mimpi semalam terlintas kembali di fikirannya.

"Aku seme Kim Yesung!"

Yesung menyeringai mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang bergetar, badannya condong ke depan membuat badan Kyuhyun menempel ke pegangan kursi. "Coba katakan lagi."

Tatapan mata tajam, suara seduktive, dan seringai yang entah kenapa terlihat sedikit pervert di wajah Yesung membuat Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan keseimbangan fikirannya.

"Aku... Aku..."

"Aku apa, Kyunnie baby?"

"Aku uke..." Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya cepat dengan tangannya, syok dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Seringai Yesung semakin lebar, dan pervert.

CUP! Yesung mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat membuat mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar.

"Itu hadiah untukmu baby karena kamu sudah mau mengakuinya."

Yesung menjauhkan badannya dari Kyuhyun yang wajahnya sudah memerah dan mulai beranjak pergi. Masih dapat terdengar bisikan Kyuhyun.

"Hae Hyung sepertinya benar. Dia memang vampire."

Yesung kembali menyeringai. Mendengar kata vampire dia jadi mendapatkan ide untuk pesta costum yang akan diadakan oleh sekolah. Yesung mendapatkan selebarannya tadi pagi, dan selebaran itu kini sudah sampai juga di tangan DC!

"Bukannya pesta costum itu diadakan saat halloween? Sekarang kan belum Oktober." Sungmin membolak balik kertas selebaran berwarna biru dengan tulisan hitam dan merah.

"Entahlah, katanya ini tradisi sekolah, Minnie."

Henry menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. "Sebenarnya ini sekolahan atau apa sih? Kenapa banyak hal aneh terjadi disini?"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos Henry. Saat ini mereka sedang di kelas Henry, tinggal Eunhyuk dan Kibum yang belum datang.

Tak lama Eunhyuk datang, seringai terpasang diwajahnya.

"Minnie-ah, aku sudah tahu sesuatu."

"Sesuatu apa, Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk memilih duduk disamping Ryeowook sehingga dia dan Sungmin berhadapan sekarang. Sungmin meraih air mineral kemasan botol dari tasnya.

"Soal Bummie, dia itu dulunya seme kan?"

"Uhuk!" Sungmin yang baru saja meneguk minumannya sukses tersedak membuat Henry menepuk - nepuk pundaknya. "Kenapa kamu bisa tahu, Hyukkie?"

"Jadi benar ya dia seme, Minnie?" Sungmin mengangguk. "Tadi setelah bertemu Donghae Hyung aku lewat taman sekolah. Ada Bummie dan Kyuhyun disana, dan aku mendengar saat Bummie bilang ke Kyuhyun kalau dulunya dia itu seme."

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Akhirnya rahasia Kibum terbongkar juga.

"Sejak pertama masuk sekolah Kibum sudah menarik perhatian karena ketampanannya dan sikap dinginya." Sugngmin memulai ceritanya. "Setelah kesemeannya terungkap dia jadi favorite para uke."

Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, dan Henry melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja, sepertinya mereka sangat tertarik dengan cerita Sungmin.

"Awalnya semua baik - baik saja, tapi kemudian Yesung Hyung mulai mendekatinya, dan... Errrgh! Dia benar - benar menyeramkan."

"Menyeramkan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne, Henly. Style rapi, senyum malaikat, dan semua hal manis itu sebenarnya hanya kamuflase. Sosok asli seorang Kim Yesung itu seperti saat kemarin dia di panggung."

Sungmin kembali meneguk air mineralnya. "Dia itu... Penakluk namja - namja popular!"

"Dan Kibum termasuk yang berhasil ditaklukan?"

"Ne, Wookie."

"Dan mereka berpacaran?"

"Ne! Tapi hanya satu bulan."

Sungmin memutar - mutar botol air mineralnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang mencoba mengingat kejadian di masa lalu.

"Sebenernya aneh juga mereka bisa berpacaran. Menurut kabar yang aku dengar saat itu, Yesung Hyung tidak pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun. Dia hanya terobsesi menaklukan namja - namja popular tanpa menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bertatapan, fakta tentang Kim Yesung benar - benar mengejutkan untuk keduanya.

"Lalu kenapa mereka putus?"

"Bummie tidak tahan dengan sifat Yesung Hyung yang menyebarkan pesonanya kesana-sini, Hyukkie."

"Kenapa Bummie tidak menjadi seme lagi?"

Sungmin mencondongkan badannya ke depan. "Bummie merasa sudah kalah, itu sebabnya dia tidak menjadi seme lagi."

Hyukkie dan Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Terjawab sudah kenapa keuke'an seorang Kim Kibum diragukan.

"Bukan hanya Kibum yang berubah dari seme jadi uke."

"Eh, siapa lagi Minnie?"

Sungmin menghela nafas berat. "Aku, Hyukkie. Dulu aku juga seorang seme."

KREK KREK! KREK KREK!

Nama : Lee Sungmin

Panggilan : Minnie

Warna Fav : Pink

Fisik : Mata yang indah, pipi chubby, bibir pink, dan kulit putih mulus.

Lain - lain : Ahli Aegyo dan senyum kelinci.

KREK KREK! KREK KREK!

Hening.

"Kenapa kalian diam?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sehingga terlihat sangat imut. Ini yang disebuat 'pernah menjadi seme'?

"Aku tidak percaya Minnie pernah jadi seme."

"Aku juga."

"Kalaupun iya Minnie pernah jadi seme jujur aku bingung, kalau semenya seperti Minnie, ukenya harus sepeti apa?"

Sungmin sweetdrop di tempat, tapi dia harus mengakui kalau kesemeannya pantas diragukan. Pantas saja dulu uke yang dia dekati tidak berhasil dia dapatkan tapi malah memusuhinya. Alasannya simple saja, Sungmin jauh lebih imut dari uke itu sendiri.

"Henly, kenapa diam saja?" Ryeowook akhirnya menyadari kalau Henry tidak ikut pembicaraan. Kepala Henry menempel di meja dengan keadaan miring.

"Kenapa banyak hal aneh di Sekolah ini? Bukankah kita ke sekolah untuk belajar matematika?"

"..."

KRIK KRIK!

.

.

Alat pemburu vampire ala Cho Kyuhyun:

1. Bawang Putih

2. Kitab Suci

3. Air Suci

4. Lilin

5. Peluru atau alat tajam dari perak

Donghae menatap Dongsaengnya yang masih serius dengan catatannya.

"Kamu benar - benar akan menyiapkan semua itu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Lalu meralat catatannya.

"Peluru atau alat tajam dari perak terlalu bahaya, coret! Air suci tidak tahu harus cari dimana, coret! Kitab suci harus hati - hati membawanya, coret! Lilin... Ah tidak usah, coret! Bawang putih? Nanti malah bau, coret!"

Donghae sweetdrop mendengarnya. Kyuhyun mencoret semua catatannya.

"Kyu, bukannya vampire takut sinar matahari?"

Kyuhyun yang masih konsen dengan catatannya yang sudah penuh dengan coretan tersentak. Donghae benar, vampire harusnya takut matahari.

"Kalau begitu... Dia vampire yang sangat sakti! Arrrgh!" Kyuhyun mengacak - acak rambutnya frustasi. Kejadian di taman tadi sukses membuat keseimbangan fikirannya terganggu. Apa jadinya kalau hal tadi diketahui banyak orang?

"Atau... Dia sebenarnya bukan vampire, Kyu."

"Hyung! Bukannya tadi Hyung duluan yang bilang dia vampire?"

Donghae mengeluarkan cengiran ikannya. "Itu kan hanya khayalanku."

"Aish Hyung!"

Sementara itu di kelas Henry, DC! masih berkumpul, sudah ada Kibum sekarang.

"Aku punya ide!" Sungmin menjentikan jarinya semangat. Saat ini mereka sedang membahas tentang pesta costum. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan cross dresses?"

"Andweee!" Kibum yang pertama mengajukan protes. "Kalian kan sudah tahu kalau dulu aku seme. Walau sekarang aku uke tapi yang benar saja!"

"Wookie..."

"Aku rasa idemu bagus, Minnie."

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Sementara Eunhyuk terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Aku setuju. Sepertinya lucu juga."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mau." Kibum tetap bersikukuh.

"Ya sudah, kita semua bercross dresses kecuali Bummie, setuju?"

"Ne, Wookie!"

PLUK! Henry kembali menempelkan kepalanya di meja, kini jidatnya menempel di meja.

"Henly..."

"Aku tidak mengerti yang kalian bicarakan. Apa itu cross dresses?" Henry bicara tanpa menganggkat kepalanya. "Aku lebih baik diberi tugas matematika dari pada membahas ini."

"..."

Poor Henry!

Henry masih menempelkan kepalanya di meja saat sebuah pesan masuk ke handphone Ryeowook.

'Kim Yesung itu seperti vampire sakti, kita perlu bekerja sama untuk menghentikannya.

Kim Kyuhyun'

Ryeowook mengkerutkan keningnya bingung, tapi dibalas pesan itu segera.

'Maksudmu, kyu?'

'Temui aku dan Donghae Hyung di kantin sekarang, ajak teman - temanmu yang lain.'

Ryeowook sebenarnya tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian dia mengajak DC! ke kantin menemui Duo Evil.

"Jadi, ada apa hingga Kyu dan Hae Hyung meminta kami datang kesini?"

Kini DC! dan Duo Evil sudah berkumpul di kantin. Walau sekarang Kim Yesung sedang menjadi Trending Topik tapi melihat DC! dan Duo Evil di satu meja membuat tatapan seisi kantin tertuju ke mereka.

"Wookie-ah, kamu pasti bisa melihat bagaimana chaosnya sekolah ini hanya karena seorang bernama Kim Yesung."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Kim Yesung memang sudah membuat suasana sekolah menjadi lain.

"Aku tahu selama ini DC! dan Duo Evil selalu mencoba untuk saling menaklukkan, tapi kali ini kita harus bekerja sama. Kita harus menghentikannya, seseorang harus menaklukkannya."

"Maksudmu menaklukkan Kim Yesung, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne, Minnie!"

"Bummie-ah, bukannya kamu pernah berpacaran dengan Yesung Hyung..."

"Aku tidak mau bahas itu, Wookie!"

"Bukan begitu, Bummie. Kita hanya ingin tahu apa yang membuat Yesung Hyung tertarik padamu."

Kibum menghela malas. Sejak Yesung lulus dari SMP Kibum merasa tenang, tapi kini dia harus berurusan lagi dengannya. "Aku tidak tahu. Benar - benar tidak tahu."

"Kibum itu sangat pendiam dan dingin, dan termasuk yang paling sulit ditaklukan oleh Yesung Hyung."

Semua menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Penjelasan Sungmin sepertinya masuk akal tapi justru membuat mereka kebingungan. Siapa lagi yang lebih pendiam dan dingin dari Kibum di sekolah ini?

"Wookie, Henly, Kyu dan Hyukkie sudah jatuh ke pesona Yesung Hyung."

BLUSH! Ke'empat namja yang disebut namanya oleh Sungmin mendadak merasa pipinya memanas. "Aku dan Kibum sudah pernah ditaklukan. Berarti..."

Semua tatapan beralih ke Donghae.

"Eh? Aku?"

"Tapi... Donghae Hyung juga hampir tidak berkutik menghadapi Yesung Hyung."

Sungmin terlihat berfikir mendengar keraguan Kyuhyun. "Berarti... Kita akan membuat pelatihan seme untuk Donghae Hyung."

"Pelatihan seme?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kita akan membuat Donghae Hyung benar - benar menjadi seme."

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sudah bertahun - tahun dia jadi seme, kenapa sekarang dia harus belajar jadi seme lagi?

"Aku pasti akan memerlukan bantuan kalian untuk melakukan pelatihan untuk Donghae Hyung."

"Pelatihan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Dikeluarkan handphone layar datar dari sakunya. Sungmin membuka program note.

"Banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan, jika Donghae Hyung tidak juga bisa menaklukan Yesung Hyung kita harus mengakui kalau dia memang sang penakluk."

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari semua, khususnya dari Donghae. Ingin rasanya menghilang dari situ.

"Aish! Kenapa harus aku yang dikorbankan?" Membayangkan harus berhadapan dengan Yesung secara langsung membuat hidupnya terasa nelangsa, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mau peduli dengan penderitaan Donghae.

PLUK! Henry kembali menempelkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Henly-ah."

"Ne, Bummie." Henry masih menempelkan kepalanya di meja.

"Aku akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas matematika."

Henry mengangkat kepala cepat, matanya berubah menjadi berbinar - binar. "Bummie tidak bohong?"

"Tidak Henly."

GRAP! Henry refleks memeluk Kibum membuat si pangeran es hampir jatuh terjengkang.

"Saranghae Bummie-ah!"

Semua menatap Henry sweetdrop, sementara kibum hanya menepuk - nepuk punggung Henry pelan.

"Hae Hyung."

"Ne Evil?"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae serius membuat yang lain pun berhenti menatap adegan berpelukan Henry dan Kibum yang masih berlangsung.

"Hyung harus berusaha keras. Buat ini menjadi HaeSung karena kalau hasil akhirnya menjadi YeHae..." Kyuhyun sengaja menggantung kata - katanya membuat Donghae menjadi cemas. "...Hyung dan aku akan menjadi uke selamanya seperti Bummie."

"Mwo?" Tatapan Donghae terlihat semakin cemas. "Uke? Selamanya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia pun terlihat cemas. Bagaimanapun dia sudah resmi menjadi uke bagi Yesung.

"Hyung jangan khawatir." Eunhyuk memecang keheningan. Gummy smile terpasang di wajahnya.

"Hyukkie, kamu yakin aku pasti akan bisa menaklukan Yesung?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Soal itu aku tidak tahu, tapi kalu Hyung jadi uke aku mau jadi seme Hyung. Kita akan jadi EunHae!"

BRAK! Donghae resmi terjengkang dari kursi membuat para uke di kantin menatap khawatir si manusia ikan. Sementara itu tangan Eunhyuk terkepal keatas, sepertinya dia sangat bersemangat dengan idenya tersebut.

"Hari ini benar - benar hari sialku."

Poor Donghae!

Sementara itu Yesung yang sedang berada di pantry kantin menatap DC! dan Duo Evil dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi sepertinya kalian memutuskan bekerja sama, Eoh."

Yesung membetulkan letak kaca matanya. "Kalian masih benar - benar penasaran denganku ya? Baiklah! Aku juga sudah tidak sabar menyelesaikan ini secepatnya."

Seringai tetap terpasang di wajahnya sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Seringai itu pun berubah menjadi senyum malaikat.

"Ajhuma..."

"Yesung-ah, Gomawo sudah membantuku di sini, Ne."

"Ne, Ajhuma. Lagi pula aku bosan diam di kelas tanpa melakukan apapun."

Ajhuma penjaga kantin itu menepuk - nepuk pundak Yesung pelan.

"Kalau aku punya anak perempuan pasti sudah aku jodohkan denganmu, Yesung-ah."

Yesung tersenyum tapi hatinya menyeringai. Sepertinya Ajhuma tidak mengikuti berita terbaru bahwa Yesung itu seme!

.

.

**Donghae's treatment**

**Step 1 - Merubah penampilan**

"Bagiamana kalau warnanya disamakan dengan Yesung Hyung?"

"Andwee! Aku tidak mau sama dengan dia, Wookie."

"Kalau blonde bagaimana?"

"Aish Hyukkie! Yang benar saja. Aku tidak mau pakai warna rambut seperti itu."

"Pink? Tidak mungkin ya?"

Donghae tidak menjawab. Membayangkan rambutnya berwarna pink sudah cukup membuat dia kehilangan kata - kata.

"Hyung benar - benar tidak mau warna blonde?"

"Tidak Hyukkie!"

"Ya sudah, aku saja yang diblonde."

"Aku juga mau pake highlite pink di rambutku."

"Aku juga mau mewarnai rambut, yang seperti Yesung Hyung. Aku suka warna itu."

Donghae sweetdrop di tempat. Kenapa mereka malah sibuk sendiri? Bukannya tujuan mereka ke salon untuk merubah penampilan Donghae?

"Pakai coklat tua saja, Hyung."

"Coklat tua? Sepertinya bagus, Bummie." Donghae bersyukur. Ternyata walau dingin tapi pangeran es tidak ikut sibuk sendiri. "Ya sudah itu saja."

**Step 2 - Menjadi lebih Cool**

"Aish! Jangan pasang senyum ikan seperti itu Hyung."

"Minnie-ah, senyumku memang seperti ini."

"Hyung terlihat seperti anak kecil tahu!"

"Tapi para uke selama ini menyukainya, Wookie."

"Hyung, targetmu kali ini bukan para uke itu, tapi Kim Yesung!"

Bulu kuduk Donghae mendadak berdiri mendengar kata - kata Kyuhyun. Sepertinya lebih mudah menghadapi 100 uke dibanding Yesung.

"Tahan senyummu seperti itu, Hyung. Beri sedikit seringainya agar lebih cool!"

"Ya Hyung! Jangan nyengir seperti itu! Pertahankan efek seringainya!"

"Jangan memasang puppy eyes seperti itu, Hae Hyung! Pertajam tatapanmu."

"Bummie-ah! Ajarkan Hae Hyung killer smile!"

Donghae memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk benar - benar bawel. Hanya Kibum dan Henry yang diam.

"Hyung! Jangan pasang wajah seperti ikan yang tersiksa begitu!"

Sepertinya Kim Ryeowook tidak menyadari kalau Donghae benar - benar sudah seperti ikan kekurangan air.

**Step 3 - Menjadi lebih Gentle**

"Hyung harus membiasakan membukakan pintu mobil untuk uke..."

"Aku kan tidak punya mobil, Minnie."

Lupakan soal mobil!

"Hyung harus selalu menyiapkan helm cadangan untuk uke yang ikut motor Hyung."

"Aku juga tidak punya motor, Minnie."

Lupakan juga soal motor!

"Biasakan menarikan kursi untuk uke saat makan bersama, lakukan ini saat nanti Hyung bersama Yesung Hyung."

"Haruskah, Wookie?"

"HARUS!" Jawab Kyuhyun, Ryewook, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk serempak. Lagi - lagi hanya Kibum dan Henry yang diam.

"Yang terpenting adalah..." Sungmin memberikan garis bawah pada point no 4 di catatannya, tanda ini sangat penting. "...Hae Hyung harus membayarkan uke saat makan bersama. Nanti ajak Yesung Hyung makan bersama dan pastikan Hyung yang bayar makanannya."

"Rugi dong!"

"Hyuuuung! Hyung mau jadi uke selamanya?"

Mendengar Ryeowook mengucapkan kata "menjadi uke", Donghae segera menarik kata - katanya dan mulai menghitung tabungannya.

"Nah, bagian ini pun harus ada latihannya."

"Latihan?"

Sungmin menyeringai. "Hyung yang bayar semua makanan kita kali ini, Ne? Jangan menolak!"

Seringai itu ternyata memang tanda bahaya. Sekali lagi; Poor Donghae!

**Step 4 - Siapakan diri untuk pesta Kostum.**

Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook terlihat sedang berfikir keras.

"Kostum Popeye bagaimana?"

"Berarti Hae Hyung harus membawa kaleng bayam, Hyukkie. Itu tidak keren,"

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar Sungmin, membahas kostum untuk Donghae.

"Wookie benar Hyukkie. Popeye harus selalu membawa kaleng bayam. Bagaimana kalau kostum james bond."

Semuanya langsung tertarik dengan ide Sungmin. Kemeja putih, jas hitam, celana hitam, dan sepatu hitam pasti terlihat keren. Tapi... Orang - orang kan tidak akan langsung tahu kalau Donghae sedang menjadi James Bond. Terlalu biasa! Lupakan!

"Rumusnya rumit sekali, Bummie." Semua menoleh ke arah suara. Dipojok kamar terlihat Kibum sedang mengajarkan Henry matematika.

"Pelan - pelan Henly, nanti juga bisa."

Sepertinya Kibum dan Henry sudah hanyut di dunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, dunia matematika.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah melihat keduanya.

"Kalau superman bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mau pakai celana dalam diluar, Hyukkie!"

"Kalau spiderman?"

"Ish Wookie! Lalu apa gunanya aku mencat rambut kalau akhirnya wajahku ditutup?"

Hening. Ternyata tidak mudah menentukan kostum dalam keadaan genting seperti ini.

"Zorro! Hae Hyung pake Kostum Zorro saja!" Kyuhyun berteriak tiba - tiba membuat Donghae hampir terjengkang (lagi) dari kursi plastik yang dia duduki.

"Keren! Aku setuju Hae Hyung pake kostum Zorro." Sungmin bersorak senang. Kembali dibuka program note di handphonenya.

Persiapan untuk Kim Donghae Selesai!

"HAE HYUNG! FIGHTING!"

.

.

Yesung menatap langit malam melalu balkon kamarnya. Cuaca sangat cerah sehingga bintang terlihat jelas dan udarapun tidak terlalu dingin. Ditangan kanannya ada selebaran pesta kostum. Wajah Yesung terlihat sendu, pesta kostum mengingatkannya pada cerita masa lalunya.

"Hanggeng-ah, aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku terluka lagi oleh siapapun." Yesung meremas selebaran itu dan membiarkan remasan itu jatuh ke halaman. "Karena kali ini, aku lah yang menjadi sang penakluk!"

**TBC**

**Mian,,, sudah lama + garing pula! Selera humor dan semangat menulis author sedang down! Plus Author sibuk mengerjakan hal lain -curcol-, tadinya malah kefikiran buat Hiatus,, FF ini sepertinya akan Author selesaikan 1 atau 2 chapter lagi,, author tunggu RnR nya seperti biasa, Ne! Gomawo :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**And the Real Seme is**

**Chapter 6 – ****Heart Deep of Yesung**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Cast :**

**Yesung (Super Junior)**

**Donghae (Super Junior)**

**Kyuhyun (Super Junior)**

**And the ****"DANGEREUX CUTTIES!" :**

**Ryeowook (Super Junior)**

**Henry (Super Junior)**

**Sungmin (Super Junior)**

**Eunhyuk (Super Junior)**

**Kibum (Super Junior)**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai. It's the first time i try to make humor Fanfic so maybe it's ****NOT FUNNY****, Sometimes OOC, many OC, and it will be ****UNOFFICIAL PAIRING**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves except KIM YESUNG. He's Mine.**

**.**

**Note: Di Chapter ini cerita menjadi lebih serius sehingga sangat minim humor, untuk yang masih mengharapkan cerita penuh humor Mianhe karena chapter ini mungkin mengecewakan.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK ON**

BUG BUG BUG

Seorang namja dengan seragam SMP terlihat sedang berkelahi dengan tiga namja yang juga memakai seragam SMP. Walau dia sendirian tapi ternyata mudah saja untuknya mengalahkan ketiga namja tersebut.

"Pengecut! Kalian sudah SMP tapi beraninya ke anak kecil! Pergi dari sini sekarang atau aku pukul lagi kalian."

Namja bertubuh tegap dan tinggi untuk ukuran anak SMP itu menatap garang ketiga namja yang sudah babak belur di depannya. Ketiga namja itu pun sepertinya menyadari mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan namja itu dan memilih pergi dari situ.

"Hiiikz!" Terdengar isakan kecil dari seorang anak dengan seragam SD yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan.

Namja yang terlihat berwajah seperti orang china itu pun menghampirinya.

"Anak manis, jangan menangis lagi! Mereka sudah pergi. Aku jamin mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Anak itu pun mengangangkat wajahnya dan membuat sang namja China terkejut. Anak itu memakai seragam celana tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat manis dan imut seperti yeoja, apalagi dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Go-gomawo Sunbae." Anak manis itu mencoba menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Namja China itu tersenyum. "Aku Hangeng Tan, siswa kelas 2 SMP. Panggil saja aku Hyung, Ne?"

"Logat Hyung aneh." Anak manis itu segera menutup mulutnya dan menatap Hangeng dengan takut, tapi Hangeng tetap tersenyum.

"Mi-mian Hyung..."

"Tidak apa - apa. Logatku memang aneh karena aku sebenarnya orang China dan baru 4 tahun berada di Korea. Jadi siapa namamu, anak manis?"

"Kim-Kim Yesung Imnida, Hyung. Aku kelas lima SD."

Hankyung membantu Yesung berdiri. "Jadi apa mereka bertiga selalu menganggumu?"

Yesung mengangguk lemah. "Mereka bilang aku tidak pantas pakai celana, aku harusnya pakai rok. Aku tidak tahu kenapa."

"Mungkin karena Yesungie terlalu manis."

Yesung langsung merasa pipinya menghangat, baru kali ini ada yang bilang dia manis.

"Tapi jadi manis bukan berarti harus lemah lho..."

"Maksud Hyung?"

Hangeng mengusap rambut Yesung pelan. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarkanmu menjadi kuat?"

Yesung memandang tidak mengerti ke arah Hangeng dengan tatapan polosnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"Kalau kamu kuat mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Benarkah, Hyung?"

Hangeng mengangguk yakin membuat mata Yesung mulai berbinar.

"Aku mau, Hyung! Aku mau!"

Hangeng tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Yesung yang sangat antusias.

"Jadi kamu siap menjadi penakluk, Yesungie?"

"Penakluk? Apa itu Hyung?"

Hangeng tersenyum penuh arti. "Nanti kamu akan mengerti."

Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, namun tiba - tiba Hangeng menarik lengannya.

"Yesung-ah, aku akan mentraktirmu makan eskrim. Mau?"

Mendengar kata eskrim mata Yesung kembali berbinar. "Mau Hyung, tapi boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja. Mau bertanya apa?" Hangeng tetap menggenggam tangan Yesung sambil menggoyang - goyangkannya pelan.

"Kenapa Hyung ingin membuatku menjadi penakluk, padahal aku tidak tahu apa artinya?"

Hangeng menghentikan langkahnya sejenak tanpa melepaskan genggaman tanganya. "Simple saja. Orang - orang di sekolah menjulukiku sebagai penakluk. Mereka menyebutku the real seme."

"Seme? Apa lagi itu Hyung?"

Hangeng kambali melanjutkan langkahnya, membuat Yesung kembali ikut melangkah.

"Kamu akan tahu itu nanti, Yesung-ah. Tapi satu yang pasti, aku rasa akan menyenangkan menambah satu lagi penakluk dan real seme, dan aku yakin kamu cocok menjadi itu."

Yesung kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia benar - benar tidak mengerti apa yg Hangeng katakan, tapi menurutnya itu tidak penting karena eskrim cokelat jauh lebih penting.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

"Tarik nafas... Lepaskan... Tarik nafas... Lepaskan..."

Donghae menatap malas Eunhyuk yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ya Hyukkie, ini terlihat aneh!"

Eunhyuk memberikan deathglare terbaiknya. "Ya Hyung! Hyung ini harus bisa mengalahkan Yesung Hyung!"

"Aku tahu itu Hyukkie! Tapi apa kita memang harus melakukan ini?"

"Memang apa masalahnya dengan melakukan yoga, Hyung? Ini bisa membantumu untuk lebih tenang."

Donghae meraih buku petunjuk tata cara yoga yang Eunhyuk bawa, dan mendekatkannya ke hidung Eunhyuk.

"Apa kamu tidak bisa membaca tulisan yang tertera disini, Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk menyingkirkan buku itu dari depan wajahnya. "Yang pentingkan Yoga, Hyung."

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan memelas. "Yoga memang bagus Hyukkie, tapi bukan berarti kita harus melakukan yoga untuk IBU HAMIL!"

Eunhyuk menganggkat bahunya tanpa perasaan bersalah. "Aku dapatnya itu Hyung."

"Aish Hyukkie, sebenarnya kamu dapat buku ini dari mana sih?"

Eunhyuk memberikan cengiran gummynya. "Dari Ajhuma tetangga sebelah yang baru melahirkan anak ketiganya seminggu yang lalu, Hyung."

TOWENG!

Ingin rasanya Donghae mencari sekop dan menggali terowong dari kamarnya menuju keluar dan melarikan dirinya dari Eunhyuk.

"Ayo Hyung kita lanjutkan!"

"Andweee!"

"Ish Hyung! Apa Hyung mau aku laporkan ke Wookie, Kyu, dan Minnie?"

Mendengar ketiga nama itu disebut membuat Donghae sadar kalau dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti keingian Eunhyuk. Bukannya Donghae takut kepada ketiga namja itu, tapi kalau ketiga namja itu sudah mengomel maka akan mengalahkan omelan Ummanya sendiri, Kim Leeteuk.

"Lama - lama kalian lebih menyeramkan dari Yesung."

Eunhyuk sepertinya tidak peduli dengan keadaan Donghae yang terlihat tersiksa.

"Acara pesta kostum tinggal sepuluh hari lagi, Hyung! Jadi, ayo kita lanjutkan Yoganya!" Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya keatas dengan penuh semangat membuat Donghae semakin merana.

Poor Donghae.

.

.

Sekolah terlihat ramai khususnya aula, terlihat panitia sudah mulai mempersiapkan acara yang sebenarnya masih beberapa hari lagi. Aula ini memang akan disulap menjadi tempat acara. Konsep yang dipakai untuk menghias aula adalah gotic, sehingga aula seperti di dalam kastil yang ada di film Harry Potter.

"Apa kibum-ssi memerlukan bantuanku?"

"Tidak!"

"Apa Kibum-ssie mau aku bawakan segelas air?"

"Tidak!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengerjakan pekerjaan Kibum-ssi?"

Kibum menatap ketiga namja di depannya dengan malas. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Jadi jangan mengangguku lagi, Sunbae!"

Seorang Kim Kibum sudah dikenal dengan sikap dingin dan cueknya, tapi entah kenapa tetap banyak seme yang tertarik padanya dan mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya. Saat ini Kibum memang sedang membantu mendekor aula karena dia terpilih menjadi salah satu panitia acara. Bukan hanya Kibum yang terpilih menjadi panitia, Ryeowook pun terpilih menjadi panitia.

"Sepertinya... Harus lebih ke kiri, Sunbae."

Dua orang namja yang sedang berada di kanan dan kiri sebuah patung di depan Ryeowook pun kembali menggeser posisi patung wanita bersayap yang cukup besar itu untuk kelima kalinya.

Ryeowook kembali menatap patung itu sambil memiringkan wajahnya imut membuat kedua namja di depannya menatap mupeng padanya.

"Aaaa! Masih kurang pas Sunbae, sepertinya harus agak ke kanan."

Kalau ada yang bertanya apakah patung itu berat atau tidak maka jawabannya adalah patung itu cukup berat.

Dengan semangat kedua namja itu kembali menggeser patuh itu. Kalau bukan Ryeowook yang menyuruh mereka berdua pasti mereka tidak akan mau melakukannya.

"Ish! Apa yang salah sih dengan patung ini? Kenapa posisinya tetap tidak pas?"

Sebenarnya kalau pun patung itu disimpan agak sebelah kanan atau kiri tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh pada dekorasi ruangan, tapi tidak bagi seorang Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook merasa tetap ada yang kurang yang membuat patung itu terus - terusan bergeser ke kanan dan kiri.

"Aaaaa! Aku menyerah! Terserah Sunbae saja mau meletakkannya dimana."

Ryeowook pun akhirnya menyerah, dengan menyentak kakinya kesal dia pun meninggalkan ke dua namja yang melongo menatapnya. Kedua namja itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung menatap Ryeowook yang kini sudah ada di samping Kibum.

Ryeowook dan Kibum yang sibuk menjadi panitia membuat proses pelatihan Donghae hanya dipegang Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Henry, walau sebenarnya Henry tetap lebih tertarik dengan matematika.

Semuanya sibuk, semuanya bersiap tapi ada satu keganjalan, ini tentang Kim Yesung. Namja itu mengilang, sama seperti saat Pekan Seni waktu itu. Dia datang saat bel hampir berbunyi, tidak terlihat saat istirahat, dan langsung pergi setiap kali bel pulang berbunyi.

"Ini pasti bukan hal yang bagus. Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu." Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah sambil bergumam pelan. Warna rambut barunya membuat popularitasnya yang hampir hilang kembali muncul. Para uke mulai kembali mengindolakannya, apalagi dengan keadaan Yesung yang sering menghilang.

"Apa yang dia rencanakan kali ini? Dia terlalu penuh kejutan, dan itu tidak bagus."

Donghae terus menyusuri koridor sekolah. Terdengar seruan kekaguman dari para uke yang melihatnya. Biasanya Donghae akan langsung tersenyum genit ke arah mereka, tapi kali ini berbeda. Sepertinya Donghae sudah berhasil belajar menjadi seme yang lebih tenang dan terlihat dingin, dan ini membuat para uke semakin histeris.

"Kyaaaa! Donghae Sunbae semakin keren ya."

"Iya! Aku jadi ngefans lagi padanya."

Donghae memasang senyum simpulnya tanpa menggubris para uke yang membuat para uke semakin kagum.

Donghae terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga dia sampai di taman sekolah, entah kenapa kakinya menuntunnya kesini. Taman ini lebih sepi dari biasanya karena perhatian para murid sedang teralih pada hal lain. Ternyata ada namja yang sudah sering menghilang akhir - akhir ini disana. Kim Yesung berdiri di dekat pohon sambil menelpon.

Donghae memilih mendekati Yesung dan merasa aneh karena namja itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Yesung terlihat sangat focus dengan telephonenya.

Donghae dapat mendengar suara Yesung dengan jelas walau tidak keras. Sebuah seringai tiba - tiba muncul dari bibirnya saat mendengar kata - kata Yesung. Perlahan dibalikkan badannya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang tidak juga menyadari keberadaannya.

"Suara, cara bicara, dan gesture tubuh itu... Aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Dan entah kenapa aku yakin pipinya sedang bersemu merah."

Seringai Donghae melebar. "Kim Yesung, sepertinya rahasia kecilmu sudah ada ditanganku."

.

.

"Bummie, jadi namjachinguku ya."

"Uhuk - uhuk!" Kibum yang sedang meminum air mineralnya otomatis tersedak mendengar kata - kata polos dari seorang Henry.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Henly?"

Henry menggeleng. "Aku suka Bummie."

"Bukannya Henly suka Yesung Hyung."

"Awalnya sih iya, tapi lama - lama Yesung Hyung terlihat menakutkan."

Kibum kembali meneguk air mineralnya, sementara Henry menatap dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Tapi... Aku kan uke, Henly."

"Tidak! Bummie tidak terlihat seperti uke." Henry menggeser duduknya lebih dekat ke arah Kibum. "Bummie itu tetap seperti seme untukku. Bummie selalu bisa menjagaku dengan baik. Bummie itu seme untukku."

Kibum menatap mata Henry yang begitu polos. Dia tahu Henry tidak mungkin berbohong.

"Soal Bummie dan Yesung Hyung, itukan sudah lama terjadinya, sudah waktunya untuk Bummie melupakan semuanya."

"Begitukah?"

Henry mengangguk yakin. "Ne! Lagi pula kalau Bummie uke memangnya kenapa? Menurutku seme dan uke itu tidak penting dalam sebuah hubungan, yg penting itu saling menjaga dan menghargai."

Kibum tertawa pelan sambil mengacak - acak rambut Henry pelan. "Henly sekarang sudah dewasa ternyata."

Pipi Henry mulai bersemu merah membuatnya semakin imut.

"Namja seperti Henly pasti banyak yang suka, aku bodoh kalau menolak Henly."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne! Lagipula aku juga suka Henly kok."

Pipi Henry semakin memerah, baru kali ini dia menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung dan diterima.

"Nanti pulang sekolah aku ke rumah Henly ya. Henly bilang kurang mengerti pelajaran matematika yang kemarin, nanti aku ajarkan Henly."

Mata Henry terlihat berbinar. "Apa ini bisa disebut kencan?"

Kibum tersenyum mendengar kepolosan Henry. "Sepertinya bisa. Kencan sambil belajar matematika sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Baiklah." Henry mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat. "Nanti Henly buat jus spesial untuk Bummie."

Kibum kembali tertawa pelan mendengar kata - kata Henry. Sejak dia menjadi uke setelah bertemu dengan Yesung, dia belum pernah merasa sebebas sekarang. Henry benar, sudah waktunya dia melepaskan diri dari bayang - bayang kekalahannya dari Yesung.

"Karena sekarang Henly namjachinguku, Henly harus mau aku cium pipinya setiap kali kita berkencan."

"Eh?" Mata Henly membulat sempurna, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum malu. "Bummie nakal."

"Ha ha ha. Henly benar-benar imut."

Beberapa orang yang melihat mereka berdua menatap heran ke arah Kibum, untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat Kibum tertawa lepas seperti sekarang.

.

.

"Kyu, apa rasanya berubah menjadi uke."

Kyuhyun menatap malas ke arah Ryeowook. Bagaimanapun dia masih merasa tidak rela status seme hilang dari dirinya.

"Aku ini masih seme, Wookie. Buktinya para uke masih banyak yang menjadi penggemarku."

"Itu karena mereka belum tahu kalau Kyu sudah kehilangan kesemean."

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowoook sweetdrop. Kehilangan kesemean? Terdengar seperti kehilangan keperawanan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, menurutmu Yesung Hyung pernah jatuh cinta atau tidak?"

"Ke Bummie mungkin."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Bummie bilang saat menjadi namjachingu Yesung Hyung dia belum pernah merasa benar - benar dicintai. Hubungan itu hanya penebus kekalahan Bummie."

"Begitu ya..." Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sejenak. Saat ini dia sedang berada di ruang musik menemani Ryeowook. "Aku jadi penasaran sosok sebenarnya seorang Kim Yesung."

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sama - sama terdiam. Awalnya semua ini terasa lucu dan tidak serius, tapi semakin kesini mereka sadar bahwa Yesung tidak sedang bermain - main.

"Kadang aku merasa pemikiran Hae Hyung bahwa Yesung Hyung itu vampire memang benar."

"Kyu..."

"Dia memang seperti vampire, Wookie."

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun kembali terdiam.

"Kyu... Kalau Yesung Hyung benar - benar vampire aku yakin DC! dan Hae Hyung tidak keberatan menjadikan Kyu sebagai persembahan."

NGIIIIING!

"KENAPA AKU?"

"DC! tidak membutuhkanmu dan Hae Hyung juga spertinya tidak keberatan kehilangan Dongsaeng seperti mu."

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan 'sebegitu tidak pentingkah aku?', dan Ryeowook justru balik menatap dengan tatapan 'begitulah'

"Aish! Kalian..."

"DC! dan Hae Hyung memang tidak membutuhkanmu, tapi aku tetap menganggapmu penting kok." Ryeowook bergumam pelan, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Wookie? Barusan kamu bilang..."

"Ternyata kalian disini!"

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia merasa bodoh karena bergumam terlalu keras, untung saja ada Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kata - katanya.

"Kyu, apa Hae Hyung terbentur sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun mengkerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan dari Sungmin begitu namja pemilik senyum kelinci itu menghampiri mereka.

"Sudah tiga hari ini dia aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana, Minnie?"

Sungmin duduk di samping Ryeowook hingga kini dia berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Dia memang sudah banyak kemajuan setelah pelatihan yang kita berikan, tapi sekarang dia jadi sering menyeringai tiba - tiba."

"Mwo? Menyeringai tiba - tiba?"

"Ne Wookie."

Ryeowook menatap heran ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia terlalu sibuk menjadi panitia sehingga tidak terlalu update perkembangan Donghae. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Beberapa belakang ini aku sibuk di club dance, untuk acara pesta kostum nanti."

"Kalau di rumah apa Hae Hyung suka tertawa sendiri?"

"Di rumah? Sebenarnya dia memang agak aneh sih, Minnie. Dia memang sering menyeringai yang menurutku menyeramkan, tidak seperti biasanya."

Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya diatas perut. Dia sudah sering bertanya langsung kepada Donghae, tapi namja itu hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Apa sekolah ini ada setannya?"

"Kyuuuu..."

"Bisa sajakan Hae Hyung dirasuki setan penjaga sekolah."

Ryeowook dan Sungmin mendadak sweetdrop. Kenapa penyakit menghayal Donghae sekarang menular ke Kyuhyun?

"Apa kalian melihat Yesung Hyung akhir - akhir ini? Dia semakin sering menghilang."

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat - ingat kapan terakhir mereka melihat Yesung, tapi jarak kelas satu dan tiga yang berjauhan membuat mereka semakin jarang bertemu Yesung.

"Kenapa ini jadi terasa misterius ya?"

"Minnie setuju kalau ada campur tangan setan penjaga sekolah disini?"

Sungmin menatap malas ke arah Kyuhyun. Perubahan status seme menjadi uke ternyata membuat Kyuhyun mulai eror.

"Misterius Kyu, bukan misteri."

"Iya benar, ini jadi terasa misterius." Ryeowook ternyata satu pemikiran dengan Sungmin. "Awalnya ini hanya tentang siapa yang akan jadi the real seme di sekolah, tapi sekarang ini kita bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang Donghae Hyung rencanakan," lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Dua hari lagi ya." Kyuhyun menyenderkan badannya ke senderan kursi. "Sekarang ini kita hanya bisa melihat apa yg akan terjadi nanti antara Hae Hyung dan Yesung Hyung."

.

.

Gedung aula biasanya sepi karena hanya dipakai saat pertemuan - pertemuan tertentu, tapi tidak kali ini. Suara dentuman musik Hip Hop, RnB, hingga Rock mengalun bergantian. Kadang musik berbahasa Korea, kadang Bahasa Inggris, bahkan ada beberapa musik berbahasa Jepang dan Mandarin. Suasana sendiri sudah seperti di dalam kastil tua, tapi para siswa belum benar - benar memulai pesta. Alasannya simple saja, DC!, Duo Evil, dan Yesung belum datang.

"Duo evil datang!" Tiba – tiba terdengar seruan dari seorang namja dengan kostum seperti pangeran. Para uke dan yeoja serentak menoleh ke arah pintu aula, dan mereka serentak berteriak. Penampilan duo evil, khususnya Donghae, terlihat sempurna hari ini.

Donghae menggunakan kostum Zorro lengkap dengan atribut pedangnya. Walau tinggi badannya kalah oleh Kyuhyun tapi badan tegapnya membuat dia terlihat sangat sempurna dengan kostum Zorro. Ditambah senyum dan tatapan yang sudah berbeda, tatapan itu kini tajam dengan senyum nakal yang sedikit angkuh. Kyuhyun pun terlihat keren dengan pakaian ala cowboynya.

"Donghae-sii... SARANGHAE!" Tiba – tiba terdengar teriakan dari para uke yang menggunakan topi binatang. Sepertinya mereka terinsiprasi oleh penampilan DC! saat Pekan Seni. Donghae hanya mengedipkan mata nya dengan tetap bersikap cuek tapi itu sukses membuat para uke berteriak histeris.

"Sepertinya Hyung sudah mendapatkan popularitas Hyung lagi."

Donghae mengangkat kedua pundaknya santai.

"Dia belum datang, Hyung."

"Biarkan saja, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan datang." Kyuhyun melihat seringai di wajah Donghae, membuatnya semakin menyadari ada yang berubah dengan Hyungnya tersebut.

"Hyung..." Baru saja Kyuhyun akan bertanya lagi tiba – tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan yang ternyata berasal dari para seme dan beberapa yeoja. Dangereux Cuttie! sudah datang dan penampilan mereka memang diluar dugaan. Mereka semua melakukan dress crosses, kecuali Kibum tentu saja.

Para uke terlihat lemas seketika karena harus mengakui kalau mereka tidak bisa menyaingi pesona DC! dan para yeoja seolah – olah ingin menghilang karena sadar kecantikan mereka kalah oleh empat personil DC!

"Aku benar – benar harus operasi plastik sepulang dari sini." Terdengar gerutuan dari seorang yeoja. "Bagaimana bisa Sungmin-ssi memiliki bentuk bibir lebih menarik dariku?"

"Ryeowook-ssi terlihat begitu imut dan mungil, aku bisa frustasi lama – lama bersekolah disini."

"Ya kamu benar! Huft!"

Suara – suara kekecewaan tetap terdengar dari bibir para yeoja dan uke, tapi para DC seolah tidak peduli.

"Wookie terlihat cantik ya, Hyung."

Donghae mengkerutkan keningnya sejenak mendengar kata – kata Dongsaengnya, tapi kemudian dia mnyeringai. Dia sadar kalau Kyuhyun sedang jatuh cinta.

Ryeowook memang terlihat cantik menggunakan pakaian maid berwarna ungu tua. Sebuah bando besar menghias wig lurus hitam sepinggang. Sebuah pita besar dibelakang pakaiannya membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Tapi bukan hanya Ryeowook yang terlihat cantik, tapi juga Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin berdandan seperti barbie dengan gaun berwarna pink selutut, rambut palsunya berwarna coklat ke'emasan model curly dengan sebuah bando berwarna pink. Sementara Eunhyuk memilih bergaya ala girlband. Mengggunakan sweeter berukuran longgar bewarna kuning dengan gambar bintang besar bewarna coklat. Kakinya yang ramping terbungkus sempurna oleh leging hitam. Rambut palsunya berwarna hitam bergelombang dengan sebuah jepit pita berwarna kuning di sebelah kanan. Tapi sepertinya Kibum dan Henry yang paling menyita perhatian karena mereka memakai yukata dengan corak yang sama walau model berbeda.

Kibum memakai yukata modern untuk namja berwarna cokelat. Rambutnya tersisir rapi tapi tetap modis membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan dan jauh dari kesan uke, sementara Henry menggunakan yukata modern untuk yeoja dengan corak yang sama dengan Kibum. Yukata itu hanya selutut dengan banyak renda dibagian roknya. Henry menggunakan rambut palsu sepundak dengan poni samping, sebuah jepitan berbentuk bunga menyempurnakan penampilannya.

"Kyaaa! Kibum-ssi ternyata tampan ya? Terlihat seperti seme." Seorang uke tiba – tiba menghampiri Kibum namun segera dihalangi oleh Henry.

"Jangan dekati Bummieku! Dia namjachinguku! Dia milikku!" Beberapa orang yang mendengar itu serentak menoleh ke arah Henry dan Kibum, sementara uke yang mencoba mendekati Kibum terlihat syok. "Jadi sekarang pergi, cari seme lain!"

Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu serempak bertatapan. Henry dan Kibum memang belum menceritakan apapun soal hubungan mereka. Dan barusan Henry marah? Ini pertama kalinya terjadi!

"Kalian berdua..."

Kibum menarik lengan Henry sebelum mereka mendapatkan rentetan pertanyaan dari ketiga sahabatnya. "Henly, ayo kita ambil minum."

Henly menurut saat Kibum menariknya lembut, meninggalkan ketiga namja manis yang masih menuntut penjelasan kepada mereka berdua.

Acara terus berlangsung, dan suasana semakin meriah tapi Yesung belum juga terlihat.

"Sudah satu jam lebih tapi Yesung Hyung belum juga muncul." Sungmin mempermainkan rambut palsunya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. "Acara hanya akan berlangsung selama tiga jam."

Saat ini Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Henry, Kibum dan Donghae sedang duduk di sebuah kursi besar. Sementara Ryeowook sedang berada di dance floor setelah setengah dipaksa oleh Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya ngedance.

"Tenang saja, Minnie. Dia akan datang." Donghae tersenyum misterius dan terlihat santai.

"Hyung, jujur saja Hyung terlihat aneh beberapa akhir ini."

Donghae tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum sambil menatap melihat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sepertinya sudah larut dengan dunia mereka sendiri di dance floor.

Sungmin baru saja akan bertanya lagi ketika terdengar suara Eunhyuk. "Yesung Hyung sudah datang."

Semua serentak menoleh ke arah pintu aula kecuali Donghae. Donghae hanya menyeringai tanpa berniat menolah.

"Lagi – lagi dia penuh kejutan." Eunhyuk bergumam pelan tapi masih dapat terdengar oleh Donghae tapi namja ini tetap memilih untuk tidak menengok ke arah Yesung.

Yesung memasuki aula dengan santai. Dapat dia rasakan banyak mata yang menatapnya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Seringai terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Yesung benar – benar menarik perhatian karena dia memakai kostum vampire. Dengan kemeja hitam, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu hitam mengkilat Yesung terlihat berbeda. Ditambah jubah besar di belakangnya percampuran antara warna hitam dan merah. Matanya diberi eyeliner hitam sehingga terlihat gothic dengan bercak merah disudut bibirnya membuat seringainya terlihat sempurna. Sementara rambutnya yang dibuat lebih merah dari sebelumnya dibiarkan berkesan berantakan.

"Dia sempurna." Kembali terdengar gumaman Eunhyuk, dan entah kenapa itu membuat seringai Donghae semakin menyeramkan.

Terdengar jeritan histeris dari para uke dan yeoja membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Yesung.

"Dia disini, Wookie."

Ryeowook dapat mendengar nada khawatir di suara Kyuhyun sehingga dia refleks memegang tangan namja evil tersebut. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Tenanglah, Kyu. Semua akan baik – baik saja." Ryeowook tersenyum dan ternyata itu mampu menenangkan Kyuhyun. "Bummie saja pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak peduli lagi dengan kekalahannya dari Yesung Hyung."

"Ne, Wookie. Gomawo." Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Ryeowook. "Oh iya, Wookie. Apa aku sudah bilang padamu kalau kamu terlihat sangat cute dan cantik hari ini?"

Pipi Ryeowook menghangat seketika, segera dilepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Kyuhyun. "Dasar mantan seme! Pintar menggombal."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan mendengar omelan Ryeowook. Mungkin dia harus mengikuti jejak Kibum, melupakan kekalahannya dari Yesung dan mulai mencari pacar yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak menggombal, Wookie. Kamu memang cocok memakai memakai kostum itu."

"Ish, Kyu! Berhenti menggodaku!"

Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun tertawa, apalagi pipi Ryeowook sudah memerah sempurna sekarang.

Sementara itu Yesung sudah berjalan melewati Donghae yang masih terduduk santai dengan seringai di wajahnya. Yesung menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan Donghae tapi ini justru membuat dia semakin bersemangat. Dia yakin permainan ini akan segera selesai sore ini.

"Hae Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Apa Hyung baik – baik saja?"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang terlihat khawatir. "Aku baik – baik saja, Hyukkie. Bahkan belum pernah sebaik ini."

"Hyung yakin?"

Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Tentu saja. Oh iya Hyukkie, jika semua ini sudah selesai apa kamu tertarik menjadi ukeku?"

"Mwo?"

"Aku hanya harus membuat Yesung menjadi uke kan? Aku tidak berniat menjadikannya namjachinguku. Aku lebih tertarik menjadi namjachingumu, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk menantap bingung Donghae yang mengedipkan matanya lalu beranjak pergi.

"Hae Hyung sepertinya sudah mulai stress karena harus berhadapan dengan Yesung Hyung."

Sungmin tertawa mendengar kepolosan Eunhyuk. "Hae Hyung bukan stress, Hyukkie. Tapi dia menyukaimu."

"Eh?" Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hae Hyung menyukaiku? Sebenarnya dia keren juga sih."

Sungmin kembali tertawa, kali ini bersama Henry dan Kibum.

"Hyukkie kadang memang terlalu polos!"

.

.

Acara pesta kostum semakin semarak. Kehadiran guru yang hanya ada di satu jam pertama membuat acara kini berjalan semau para murid. Tapi ini tidak berlaku untung Yesung, namja ini memilih duduk sendirian di salah satu sudut sambil melihat ke sekitar. Para uke dan yeoja hanya menatap kagum dari jauh, tapi tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya.

"Yesung Hyung benar - benar seperti vampire, aura kegelapan terlihat jelas di sekitarnya."

"Aku justru melihat dia seperti sosok kesepian, Kyu."

"Kesepian?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Dia sama sekali tidak bergaul dengan siapapun, apa mungkin dia tidak kesepian?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Mencoba menela'ah apa yg sebenarnya Yesung rasakan, tapi sepertinya terlalu sulit untuk mengerti seorang Kim Yesung.

"Apa kalian tahu kemana Hae Hyung pergi?" Ryeowook tiba - tiba menyadari ketidak beradaaan Donghae.

"Ah iya, dia belum kembali sejak tadi." Eunhyuk berdiri dan mencoba mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, tapi Donghae tidak terlihat.

Yesung masih terdiam disudut ruangan. Dia sebenarnya membenci pesta kostum. Handphonenya tiba - tiba bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk, dari Donghae.

'Sepertinya kamu bosan. Berani menemuiku di belakang aula?'

Yesung menyeringai. "Menantangku, Hmm?"

Yesung segera beranjak. Sejujurnya dia memang sudah mulai bosan dengan pesta kostum ini.

"Merindukanku, Eoh?"

Donghae membalikkan badannya saat mendengar suara Yesung. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Mungkin aku memang merindukanmu. Kamu terlalu lama menghilang, Yesung-ah."

Yesung sadar, dia belum pernah melihat seringai seperti itu di wajah Donghae.

"Terpesona olehku?"

Yesung tersenyum meremehkan. "Sama sekali tidak. Aku akui banyak perubahan dalam dirimu tapi itu tidak berpengaruh apa - apa."

Donghae tertawa pelan, namun terdengar meremahkan. "Oh ya?" Perlahan dia mendekati Yesung. "Aku jadi penasaran kemana kamu selama ini, Yesung-ah."

"Begitu rindukah kamu padaku, Hae?"

Jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat. Sejenak mereka saling bertatapan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memang merindukanmu, Yi Xing Baby?"

Seringai di wajah Yesung hilang seketika.

"Kenapa Yi Xing Baby? Apa hanya seseorang bernama Han Gege yang boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Donghae dapat melihat wajah Yesung sedikit memucat. "Dari mana kamu tau soal itu?"

Seringai Donghae melebar. Reaksi Yesung lebih dari yang dia harapkan.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman sekolah. Dia sudah mulai merasa bosan dengan semua ini. Dia membutuhkan tempat sepi yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Baru saja Yesung tiba di taman handphonenya berbunyi.

Nomor itu bukan nomor Korea tapi Yesung sudah kenal baik dengan nomor itu. Wajah Yesung yang semula terlihat dingin dan merasa bosan mendadak cerah seketika.

"Han Gege."

'Semangat sekali, Yesungie.'

Yesung tertawa. Sudah satu bulan lebih dia menunggu panggilan ini. Han Gege adalaha Hangeng Tan. Awalnya Yesung memanggilnya dengan Hyung, tapi kemudian dia memutuskan untuk memanggil Hangeng dengan sebutan Gege.

"Lama sekali Gege baru menelponku."

'Mian, Yesungie. Kuliahku sedang benar - benar padat akhir - akhir ini.'

"Hmmm begitu ya?"

"Apa kabarmu, My Yi Xian Baby?"

Muka Yesung memerah seketika mendengar nama panggilan itu.

"Ya Han Gege! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Yi Xian Baby! Itu terdengar aneh, aku ini seme!"

Hanggeng tertawa renyah diseberang telephone membuat Yesung kembali salah tingkah.

"Gege, berhenti tertawa!" Suara yesung terdengar lebih mirip rengekan daripada perintah.

'Kamu mungkin seme, bahkan sudah menjadi sang penakluk sekarang, tapi untukku kamu tetap Yi Xian Baby-ku.'

"Han Gege..."

Tidak pernah ada yang melihat dan mendengar Yesung seperti ini, tidak pernah kecuali Donghae yang sejak tadi tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Yesung sejak tadi.

Donghae membalikkan badannya dengan sebuah seringai diwajahnya. Rahasia kecil Yesung sudah ditangannya.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Yi Xian Baby... Nama yang cute."

Yesung memasang muka dingin dan datarnya, tapi Donghae sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

"Apa Han Gege itu seme-mu? Tunggu. Apa itu artinya kamu uke, Yesungie?"

"Dia bukan seme-ku, dan aku bukan uke."

"Tapi kamu sudah terlihat seperti uke untukku kali ini, Yi Xian Baby."

Yesung kembali memasang senyum angkuhnya. "Bukan aku yang uke, Hae. Aku tidak pernah menguping pembicaraan orang lain karena itu sikap para uke."

Wajah Donghae mengeras. Yesung ternyata memang tidak mudah dikalahkan.

"Jadi Han Gege itu bukan seme-mu, eoh?"

"Bukan!"

"Apa artinya kamu bertepuk sebelah tangan, Yesungie?"

Tangan Yesung mengepal menahan emosi. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Hae."

"Reaksi yang diluar dugaan, reaksi yang berarti 'Ya'. Aku bisa rasakan bagaimana perasaanmu pada seseorang bernama Han Gege saat itu, kamu benar - benar berbeda."

"Stop Hae!"

"Apa Han Gege itu cinta pertamamu?"

"Stop Hae! Aku bilang stop!"

"Apa justru kamu tidak bisa meraih cinta pertamamu?"

"STOP HAE!"

"Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa seseorang bernama Han Gege..."

BUG!

Sebuah pukulan tiba - tiba mendarat di pipi Donghae, pukulan yang cukup keras dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Donghae memegang sudut bibirnya yang sakit lalu cepat berdiri.

"Kamu tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku, Kim Donghae!"

Yesung melepas jubah panjangnya lalu berbalik pergi dengan tangan terkepal. Baru beberapa langkah tiba - tiba dia berhenti dan memukul dinding dengan keras sambil berteriak. Donghae terpaku melihat semua itu. Yesung kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa sama sekali menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Donghae terus menatap punggung Yesung hingga namja itu menghilang di belokan koridor. Donghae memungut jubah Yesung yang terjatuh di kakinya. Seringainya menghilang, berganti sebuah senyum hangat.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, kamu menunjukan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, Yesung-ah."

Donghae melirik jam tangannya. Acara kostum sudah berlangsung selama 2,5 jam. Donghae melipat jubah Yesung dan berjalan kembali menuju Aula. Tidak ada lagi seringai, tidak ada lagi tatapan dingin. Tujuan awal Donghae memang untuk menaklukan Yesung tapi dia justru mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu; kenyataan bahwa Yesung tidak seperti yang selama ini terlihat. Yesung pun hanya manusia biasa, manusia biasa yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaan.

.

.

Yesung sudah hampir satu jam terduduk disana. Disebuah pinggir jalan yang sepi. Beberapa orang yang melintas hanya menatap aneh sekaligus kagum karena ketampanannya.

Disinilah pertama kali Yesung bertemu dengan Hangeng, tepatnya pertama kali dia diselamatkan. Disinilah untuk pertama kali Yesung bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak menganggapnya aneh karena wajahnya yang saat itu dianggap terlalu manis dan imut untuk seorang namja. Disinilah pertama kali seseorang tidak melihatnya sebagai sosok lemah yang selalu dibully. Disinilah pertama kali seseorang ada untukknya.

"Han Gege, aku mulai lelah. Seharusnya Gege tetap ada disini."

Yesung menekuk kedua kakinya dan membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya.

"Harusnya Gege mengambil kuliah disini, bukannya kembali ke China mengikuti keinginan Heechul Hyung."

Yesung meraba dadanya yang tiba - tiba terasa sakit. "Harusnya kita tidak pernah ke pesta kostum waktu itu. Andai kita tidak kesana Gege tidak akan bertemu dengan Heechul Hyung."

Langit sudah berubah gelap sejak tadi tapi Yesung tidak juga beranjak dari sana. Air mata perlahan mulai keluar, dan ini adalah tangisan pertamanya setelah cukup lama dia tidak menangis.

Sementara itu di balkon kamar, Donghae berdiri menatap langit sambil menggenggam jubah milik Yesung.

"Yesung-ah, tidakkah kamu lelah?"

Angin sudah mulai terasa dingin, tapi senyum Donghae menghangat.

"Semuanya akan berubah, Yesungie. Semuanya akan membaik."

Donghae membuka lipatan jubah Yesung dan menggunakannya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Malam semakin larut tapi Donghae tetap memilih berdiri disana, menatap langit.

**TBC**

**Humornya mana? Seperti yang Author bilang diawal, chapter ini akan lebih serius. Next Chapter ceritanya tamat :)**** Soal pairing yang berantakan memang udah niat dari awal kalau FF ini bakal Craic pairing banget :D Terus kenapa nyelip HaeHyuk moment? Untuk couple satu ini entah kenapa author tidak kuasa memisahkannya #plak#**

**Mian kalau updatenya lama,, Banyak banget penyebabnya, mulai dari author yang setengah hiatus sampai account author yang sempat tidak bisa login.**

**Akhir kata Gomaw****o**** untuk semua reader yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview FF Gaje ini. Keep RnR, Ne :)**


End file.
